


Another shot at life

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Consent, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, M/M, My first RPF, Phanfiction, Suicide Attempt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Daniel wants to take his life, or at least he thinks he does. But before he gets the chance a mysterious man shows up forcing him to stop. Promising to instead make his life worth living.This was originally written as an original story with my own OC's but I lost interest and needed to rewrite the old poorly written parts anyway so I decided to rewrite it as a Phanfic cause I'm trash XD





	1. Prologue

Dan stood at the edge of the building. He had been on this ledge many times, three in the past week alone. But this time he had every intention of going through with it. He didn't have anyone to bother living for anymore. His family either out of his life or dead. And friends... Well Dan didn't have friends.

 

Dan looked over the edge of the building watching for a moment. It had always intrigued Dan to watch everyone going about their business never assuming that this could be their last day on earth. I guess you could just say Dan was Intrigued by death.

 

He took a deep breath and sighed placing both hands on the railing in front of him, slowly lifting one leg over it, stopping for a second as he struggled to get his footing on the other side of the railing.

 

"What a shame." Dan heard a voice behind him and stopped, turning around quickly to face it. In front of him was an attractive man who looked to be a little older than himself -probably in his mid to late twenties- very pale with pitch black hair styled up in a quiff. His eyes so blue that he could see them even at such a distance.

 

 "So young, and pretty. You smell good too," he smiled, getting closer to him.

 

 "What?" Dan said, confusion showing on his face. He was so stunned by the remark that he completely forgot what he was in the middle of.

 

 "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that last part out loud," he said as he moved closer, making Dan pull back not remembering that he was on a very small railing on the roof of a very tall building. Dan started to scream as he felt himself start to fall backwards. It was true that he had planned to die but as he felt himself slip suddenly it seemed terrifying. Before he could make a sound Dan felt two strong arms wrap around his lower back holding him in place.

 

 "I can't let you do that now can I?" The man, who now had his arms around Dan asked with a smile on his face. Dan wanted to tell him to take his hands off him and leave so he could get back to what he was doing but he found himself unable to. "So, since I saved your life that means you owe me right?" The man said smiling. He lifted Dan over the railing as if he weighed nothing and placed him on the ground beside himself.

 

 Dan returned to his senses, I mean sure this man was nice from what he had seen, but he was also extremely weird, and right now making a nuisance of himself. "I'm sorry but I don't think it counts since I was trying to kill myself before you came along and got in my way, so I would appreciate if you would leave now," Dan pointed to the door that lead to the inside of the building.

 

 "No, sorry, you are not dying today, right here, like this. Not a chance. If you're so determined to die then give me a chance, if you still want to then I guess I'll have no choice but to help you," he said as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

 

Oh now it makes sense this man was not just weird he was insane, creepy, and a... killer? Dan was starting to get nervous thinking about it. Whether he wanted to die or not he most certainly didn't want to die by the hands of some creep who would get joy from it. "Ahh... " he tried to speak but he didn't really know how to reply to what the man had said.

 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of actually killing you that would be a shame, and honestly killing never was my style, I actually find it quite repulsive and just an act of pure laziness". He smiled again, it was the same kind of smiles he was giving Dan before but with the situation how it was it was now it was a hell of a lot creepier. Dan thought about trying to run or fight but it seemed unlikely he'd be able to get away. This man had already proven he was much faster than Dan and strong enough to lift him with ease.

 

As he couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation Dan decided to go along withit until he had the chance to escape. "What do you want with me?" he asked, though in truth he really didn't want the answer.

 

"Hmm..." The man paused for a moment as if trying to find a way to word it. "Help I suppose, I need blood, you have blood you're going to waste, we're a good pair really."

 

"Excuse me?" Dan asked. Surely he'd heard him wrong because that didn't make sense.

 

"You have blood that I need." The man said again, though this time slower and looking at Dan like I was the one who had said something stupid. Before Dan had the chance to reply he spoke again. "Since you seem confused let me help you." He opened his mouth pointing to his teeth. Two of his top and bottom teeth were much longer than the other one's.

 

"Fangs?" Dan said before he realized how dumb that sounded.

 

"Exactly." The man replied the smile returning to his face. At this point Dan was starting to figure it out, this man was so insane he actually believed he was a vampire. Dan made a run for it and tripped over an air vent in the roof, falling hard onto the concrete and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fixing this story up cause it was written before I had help with grammar XD I intended to just leave it as an unfinished messy thing but lately I've had the urge to try and make it a bit better and maybe continue it. 
> 
> If you are are struggling, reach out to someone and ask for help. If you can't do it in person then I recommend doing it anonymously online. You are strong, and you deserve to be happy <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Indroductions

Dan awoke with a start, trying to open his eyes to look around the room. It hurt at first but after awhile he was able to open them enough to see his surroundings. He was in a room he didn't recognize.

 

It had pale blue walls and wood flooring. A large dark wooden desk was against one wall, it was covered in plushies and cute knickknacks with a lamp on one side. There was also a bookshelf containing manga's and a bunch of popular book series like Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. The window against the outside facing wall had colorful curtains drawn shut. Then of course there was the bed Dan was currently laying on. It had pale blue sheets and a bright blue and green comforter. Smaller bookshelves were on either side of the queen-sized bed being used as nightstands. There was also a sliding door that Dan assumed lead to a closest.

 

It took my a few minutes for him to remember how he'd ended up here, ah yes meeting the weirdo. To Dan's surprise there was nothing holding him to the bed. No ties, chains, or well, anything.

 

He sat up, trying to stand, quickly finding out that his head was still to dizzy. He fell to the ground. "Oowwwww!" he shouted out, punching the floor in frustration, which only caused more pain. He thought about trying to stand again but decided against it, instead just laying there for awhile before he heard a knock on the door.

 

The door then opened, the man from before entering the room. He walked over to Dan and reached out his hand. Dan took it and stood for a second before siting back on the bed.

 

"You okay?" The man asked as he reached his hand toward Dan, gently lifting his face up to look into his eyes.

 

"Why the hell do you care?! You're the one that put me in here, it's your fault I’m hurting in the first place!" Dan yelled at him, even though the loud sounds made his head pound.

 

"Shhhhhh... Screaming will make everything hurt more." His voice was soft and gentle and it made Dan wonder how he could be so calm in this situation.

 

"How can I be quiet! I don't even know where I am!" This time Dan had to put his hands to his head cause the pounding got too strong.

 

"Fine, lay down relax and I'll tell you where you are and why," He gently placed his hand on Dan's shoulders, pushing him into a laying position and started telling him what happened after he became unconscious. He gave him an idea of where they were in relevance to the building, told Dan that this was his house and they were in his bedroom and that he'd laid Dan down here to check that his head was okay, but he didn't tell Dan why any of this happened in the first place.

 

"Why?" Dan asked, in a quieter voice this time, finally learning his lesson.

 

The man looked down at Dan's face placing a hand on it. "Because I couldn't let you die there, not like that," he said, looking down with a saddened expression.

 

He lifted his head back up and smiled getting up from the bed. "You should rest, if you need anything just ask," he said, going to leave. He had almost reached the door when he turned to Dan again. "Do you want me to leave it open so you can call out if there's a problem?"

 

"I guess..." Dan muttered, he couldn't manage to say more.

 

Did he actually want to save him, or did he just need him for some weird reason Dan couldn't try to understand? Even though he still had no idea what he was there for, or if he was safe, Dan took the mans advice and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

This time, when Dan awoke it was night, the room was dark except for the light coming from the small lamp on the desk. The door the man had left from earlier was still open and Dan could hear noise coming from the other side. He stood up, slowly this time and was happy to find he could stand now and that his head had stopped pounding for the most part. He walked over to the door, peaking around to see where it led.

 

There was a hallway which lead to what looked like a kitchen, there was also three other doors that were closed. Dan thought about opening one but decided against it, instead going into the kitchen. When he entered he saw the man sitting at the table with a book and a glass of what he assumed to be red wine.

 

"Hello," The man said, looking up from his book. "Feeling better?"

 

"Yeah I guess, but can you tell me why I'm here now?" Dan replied.

 

The man closed his book, returning his gaze to Dan. "I told you already, you're here for a mutually beneficial relationship. I need things from you, and you were going to take your life so clearly something is wrong, I thought you may want something from me in return." He gave a kind smile but Dan couldn't help but think it was hiding something darker.

 

"Okay you keep saying that but I don't get it. How can I help you when I can't even help myself?" Dan said, feeling surprisingly comfortable around this man, I guess you view things different when you've already accepted death.

 

The man sighed, standing up and going over to Dan. "It seems you won't understand until I show you," he said, putting his hands on Dan's waist leaning in close enough so Dan could feel his breath on his skin, then he felt lips against his neck.

 

‘ _Shit anything but this, why did he have to be a pervert’_ Dan thought, before he was snapped out of his thoughts by the other man speaking. "I'll be gentle," he said. Before Dan could register what the man meant by that he felt a sharp pain in his neck followed by a weird sucking sensation. He inhaled sharply, falling forward, but the other mans arms were strong and held him in place.

 

The pain lasted only a moment, then it was replaced by a desire, a longing, an arousal? Dan couldn't understand why it felt like that and before he had time to figure it out he felt the other man move so that he was looking at Dan again. "Do you understand why I want you now?" he asked, looking at Dan with a questioning expression.

 

Dan stood still, eyes wide with shock as the smell of blood filled the air, he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. It took a few minutes before his mind caught up with what was going on, and even then all he could say was. "Did you just bite me?"

 

The man laughed, but not in the creepy villain way, it was actually more of a giggle. "Well yes, I did, I'm sorry to be so blunt about it but you weren't seeming to understand the subtle way."

 

Dan continued to stare at him so he took this time to introduce himself. "It seems a bit late for introductions, but since we still don't know what to call each other I guess it's needed. I am Phillip Lester, but you can call me Phil, and as I'm hoping you've deducted I am a vampire." He smiled at Dan. "What may I call you?"

 

Dan thought he probably shouldn't tell Phil his name, but then again what was he going to do, use it to hunt him down, oh wait that already happened, so really what was the harm. "Daniel Howell," he answered. “But call me Dan.”

 

"It's very nice to meet you Daniel." He said Dan's name with an almost seductive tone that honestly really freaked Dan out. Phil looked at the younger man for a second before speaking again. "Since you still seem confused and a bit scared let me take this time to finish explaining. I am a vampire and as your stories say I do live on blood, but I would never kill anyone or anything to get it. Some do because they are too lazy to put any effort into it, I hate those vampires," he said, frowning.

 

"Also I can't 'turn' people just by biting them in case you were wondering." He smiled at Dan reaching to take his hand before Dan pulled away. "You don't have to be scared, I'm not forcing you into this. I just seen you on that rooftop and wondered how bad life must be to bring someone to do that, and I thought maybe, just maybe if I explained my situation you'd want to help." He looked Dan in the eyes when he spoke and Dan could see a longing and a pain behind those mesmerizingly blue eyes. But it didn't stop him from being mad.

 

"Why the hell would I want to do that?!" Dan shouted. Phil jumped, startled by his outburst.

 

"Well your life can't really get much worse right?" Those are the type of words Dan would expect to be sarcastic, but either vampire sarcasm sounded much different or he was really just asking.

 

"Before today I would have agreed with you, but unless you have some kind of magic to fix my shitty life than I don't see any reason to help you with anything." Dan replied, his anger growing.

 

Phil looked down sadly at the floor before speaking. "I'm sorry," he said, so quietly Dan almost didn't hear him. "I've been so alone for the past 20 years since my best friend passed. I've been watching you since I seen you on the rooftop a few months back... You remind me so much of him. I guess... I guess I just thought maybe I'd finally have someone to talk to again. But I got carried away when I thought you might actually die on me, and I'm sorry." Dan was shocked to see him looking that… well, real. He felt like it was the first time he'd seen the actual person Phil was and it really didn't seem that bad. Then again he'd met some pretty bad people so maybe he was biased.

 

Phil glanced back up to look at Dan. "It's late and not safe right now but I promise tomorrow morning I'll take you back home, alright?"

 

"I don't have a home, I've been living in motels and rundown apartments for the past year but I don't even have the money for that anymore." Dan said, no longer saddened by these facts of his life.

 

"Hmmmm..." Phil paused for a moment and Dan wondered what he was thinking about. "How about you start looking for a job and in the mean time you can stay here?" he asked. Before Dan could reply he added. "As a friend of course, I won't bite you again and you can leave whenever you wish, I promise." He smiled, looking Dan in the eyes clearly hoping he'd say yes.

 

Dan took a seat in the chair opposite the one Phil had been in when he entered the room and thought about it. He honestly couldn't believe he was actually giving this thought, any sane person would have said 'hell no' and ran away first chance they had. But really he had nowhere to go to and at least here it was warm, clean and surprisingly nice when he took the time to look around.

 

The bedroom had been kind of cluttered and far too colorful for Dan's taste, but at least it was cozy and the kitchen was even nicer, bright green walls with rich dark cabinets and furnishings, a sliding door that lead somewhere and lots of light coming from the fixture overhead. "How about I stay till the morning and we see where things go?" Dan decided the worst thing Phil could do was kill him in his sleep and at this point that was not a big concern.

 

Phil almost jumped with joy. "Alright then!" He beamed at Dan. "I'll give you a tour of the house then we'll work on getting you settled in." He headed out of the kitchen. "Come now," he called out behind him.

 

Dan followed behind him, kind of excited to see the house, and kind of scared as to what he might have behind closed doors. They walked by the first door and Phil opened it. Behind the door was a sink, a toilet and a bathtub, all very normal expect for the fact that it was spotless. "This here is the bathroom, though I assume you guessed that." He laughed lightly, closing the door and walking down the hall a bit to the next one.

 

Behind this door was a bed a bookshelf and a night table with a lamp. "It's quite boring I know." Phil sighed. "I haven't had a lot of company, but at least it's clean, and If you decide to stay we can work on getting some things for you," he said with a smile, looking at Dan as if expecting an answer.

 

"It's fine, better than the places I've stayed in for the past while." Dan stepped inside taking a seat on the bed, it was extremely soft and cushy and it reminded him of the bed he had when he was younger.

 

"The door to the left of this one is my room, as I'm sure you remember. If you need anything, no matter what time it is, feel free to come get me." He smiled again, laughing at how Dan was sitting on the bed bouncing back and forth a little.

 

Dan stopped when he noticed Phil watching. "So where does the last door lead too?" he asked trying to get Phil’s mind back on track.

 

"That's just the door to leave, it's not a very big house but its enough for me and I hope you can get accustom to it." He stopped for a second as if trying to remember something. "Oh! Yes, I knew I forgot something. The sliding door in the kitchen leads to the living room, there's a TV in there if you want, though I don't have cable. But I still get a few channels, and of course Netflix."

 

Every time Phil spoke Dan became more shocked by the things he said. He'd never once thought a vampire would have a TV let alone Netflix, but then again he never thought much about vampires before at all, and still wasn’t sure this guy even was one.

 

"Well, it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired, so why don't you go take a shower and settle in for bed?" He walked out of the room for a moment and when he came back he had a few things in his hands, which he put beside Dan on the bed. “We’ll go get you some clothes later but for tonight here's some of my things, they won't be a perfect fit but good enough for now," Phil said. Phil was a little taller than Dan which surprised him, as he felt like a tree next to most people. But they had a similar frame, both lanky.

 

"Thanks." Dan smiled at him for the first time since they'd met and actually the first time in a long time. Though he wasn't sure if it was a real smile or not, he’d lost the ability to tell. "That sounds like a good plan."

 

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." Phil smiled and left the room. Leaving Dan to himself. He gathered up his things Phil had left and headed to the bathroom. After a nice long shower, he dressed in the clothes Phil had given him and headed out of the bathroom. He seen the light on in the kitchen so he peaked inside. He seen Phil go to the fridge and pour himself another glass of what he had originally thought was red wine but now he wasn't so sure, it was in a weird bag and it seemed thicker than wine. Deciding he was too tired to put thought into it, Dan headed into the guest room and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely comes off a bit non-con-ish so I apologize for that, I promise it's not the vibe of the story at all.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think ^^


	3. The start of something new

Dan woke up the next morning, rolling toward the nightstand to check the clock on it for the time. He opened his eyes remembering that he wasn't in the same old shitty motel room. He noticed the nightstand didn't have a clock and looking around the room, he didn't see one anywhere. ‘Well, he did say he's not used to company I guess he never got one for the guest room.’ Dan thought to himself. Since there was no window in the room, Dan sat up and quickly brushed his fingers through his hair, before getting up to see what time it was.

 

He opened the door to the bedroom, surprised when the smell of bacon hit his nose. ‘What the hell?’ He headed toward the kitchen, entering it and seeing Phil at the stove. After a second he turned to Dan. "I see you're awake." He smiled and gestured to the kitchen table. "Sit down, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

 

 Dan took a seat at the table and watched Phil for a moment, when he was like this he seemed so normal Dan almost couldn't believe last night really happened, but he knew in his life when something seemed like a nightmare it was always true. After a moment he realized he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he never actually said anything to Phil. "Good morning," Dan mumbled out in a low tone.

 

 Phil laughed for a good few seconds before responding "Sorry, it's rude of me to laugh it just doesn't suit you to bother with pleasantry's."

 

 "Are you saying I'm rude?" Dan said in a mock offended tone.

 

 Phil laughed again. "Not rude, just... " He thought for a moment before finishing his sentence "Guarded" he raised his voice when he said that as if he'd found the word he was looking for.

 

"Huh?" Dan stared at him blankly "What the hell do you mean by that?

 

Phil turned around -fry pan in hand- and gabbed a plate off the counter. "You have a hard shell and don't seem to bother letting people in," he said as he placed the plate in front of Dan, tipping the pan and dumping two sunny side up eggs and some bacon onto his plate.

 

"Yeah, well, whatever," Dan said, ending the conversation because he didn't want to talk about it and because he wanted to be able to stuff his face.

 

Phil kept looking at him while he ate and Dan felt his face heat up. “What are you staring at?” he asked, defensively.

 

“Your hair,” Phil answered with a smile. “It looks cute like that,” he added instinctively reaching out to touch the curly locks. Dan pushed his hand away, blushing. He had forgotten that of course it would have gone back to it’s naturally curly state by now. He didn’t like people seeing him like that. “Sorry,” Phil said, putting his hands back at his sides.

 

“It’s fine,” Dan replied returning his attention to the food in front of him.

 

Phil sat down next to him, though he didn't get himself a plate, he just watched Dan and continued talking. "So, how did you sleep last night?" he said, clearly trying to change the topic.

 

"I slept alright but it was kinda hard since my neck hurt," Dan said, looking him in the eyes as he spoke but giving the sentence no real tone so it was up to Phil how to take it.

 

"I'm sorry about that, I really am," Phil replied matching his stare. "If you'd believed me sooner I wouldn't have had to do that."

 

"Why does it matter if I believe you? Cause honestly I still don't, I just think you're insane."

 

"I had to get you to understand, I didn't want you staying here without knowing something that important." He looked down "You can't make an informed decision without knowing all the fact and it would be unfair of me to keep you here without you knowing the truth about me."

 

Dan had to admit his reasoning kind of made sense but that didn't make it okay. "Fine... Let's just say were even and wipe the slate clean."

 

"Really?" Phil asked, clearly quite surprised.

 

"Sure, I was raised to be nice to people who opened their home to me." Dan finished the food on his plate before pushing it away and gulping down his water.

 

"Alright," Phil said, smiling. His eyes glanced up at the clock. "Oh gosh," he said, jumping up from the chair and running out of the room for a moment before poking his head back in. "I'm gonna be late for work if I don't head out now, so will you be okay here?"

 

"Yeah sure, don't be late on my account," Dan said. "Good luck at work," he added. He was honestly shocked that Phil even had a job but he thought that would be rude to say, so he decided not to. Though he did plan on asking Phil where he worked when he got back since now he was curious.

 

"Okay," Phil said, quickly heading down the hall. "Please if you go out, leave a note so if you're gone when I get back I don't have to worry."

 

"Will do," Dan called down the hall "Now go before you're late."

 

Phil laughed before he spoke again. "Goodbye Dan," he said. Then Dan heard him open the door. "And don't drink anything that's red," Phil added quickly. Dan heard the door close behind him and lock before he could ask if Phil was joking or not so he decided for now he'd avoid red things.

 

After washing his dish -and the pan Phil had been using- he headed back into the room he was staying in. On the bed all folded and clean were the clothes he'd been wearing the day before. ‘Well at least if I only got one pair of clothes with me it's my favorite ones’ Dan thought, picking them up and heading to the bathroom. Once inside, he looked around, pleased to find a straightener in the cupboard below the sink. He washed up, straightened his hair, and threw his clothes on. They were quite plain really, just basic dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt with a glowing moon on the front and bunches of stars clustered around it.

 

He re-checked his hair again, making sure he didn’t have fringe gap, before heading out of the bathroom and down the hall, grabbing a black peacoat that had been hanging by the door, it was almost a perfect fit but Dan felt a bit bad about taking it without asking. He opened the door looking outside, it was way nicer here than the parts of town he was used too and he was going to take the time to enjoy every moment of it while he could.

 

Dan breathed in the fresh Fall air as he took a look around, deciding which way to go. He realized now that Phil lived in a town house, one of those houses with no yard and another house right beside it, he had never liked that kind of house but right now he found it oddly pleasant. It was bright yellow on the outside with a pretty blue door, a row of bushes by the steps to the front door and a small flower garden patch in the "yard" ‘Wow... he gardens?’ Dan thought it seemed weird, but then again, Phil was weird.

 

Dan was so caught up thinking about the situation he was currently in that he didn't notice the girl in front of him with her head in a book until too late, and of course she didn't see him either. They collided. He hit the ground and she fell on top of him. "Ouch!" he yelled as his head hit the ground, it was still sore from the day before and this wasn't helping make it better.

 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," she said, jumping off him and crouching beside him. "Are you okay?"

 

Dan looked up at her, she was pretty, and despite her childish clothing style she seemed close to his age. She had a small frame though she carried a bit of weight, medium length blonde hair with pink tips and bright eyes filled with concern. "Yeah I'm fine," Dan said.

 

"Oh thank god." She stood up, reaching out her hand.

 

Dan took it and smiled. "Sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going," he said, brushing off the coat he was wearing.

 

"Oh don't be sorry, it was my fault too and you're the one that got hurt." When she spoke Dan noticed the cute gap in between her front teeth.

 

"Trust me I'm fine, I'm getting used to banging my head," Dan said with a chuckle.

 

"Well... alright then." She looked at Dan, confusion clear on her face but she continued talking "You seem quite odd," she stated blankly.

 

"Is that a bad thing?" Dan asked. He wasn't normally a social person, or an outdoors person, but he also wasn't a living with a stranger who claimed to be a vampire person. So you know whatever.

 

She grinned. “Nope not at all.” She leaned down picking up the book she dropped earlier. "Actually if you're not busy want to grab a coffee with me?" she asked.

 

"Ummm... " Dan paused for a moment. "Sure, I guess I don't have anything else to do," he replied. ‘Talking to someone normal could be good.’ She burst out laughing. "What?" he asked, looking her in the eyes completely confused.

 

"Sorry, you just seem sooooo excited," she said, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

 

"Oh... I didn't mean to sound like I don't want to it's just..." Dan cut off, not really sure how to tell her that his mind was on other things, cause if she asked what he would have no idea how to explain. "I just moved here to stay with a relative I didn't know till now so I'm still getting used to everything," he said, making up a lie on the spot.

 

"Oh, that's cool." She smiled again "Now if you’re sure you'd like to spend your afternoon with a pretty girl than right this way," she said with a flirtatious tone, but the giggle at the end implied she was kidding. She started walking in the direction Dan had came from. "The cafe's close by here just up this street then turn left and walk a few stores down," she said as he followed behind her.

 

"That will be nice to know since my... Uncle lives on this street." Dan said, trying to make small talk, he wasn’t the best at small talk since it was a skill he didn’t practice often as it was something he wasn’t fond of. She looked at him for a moment when he paused but didn’t question it.

 

"That's wonderful," she said with a smile. "I grew up here and it's a pretty great place to be, I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you learn where everything is." She stopped for a moment in front of the crosswalk even though no one was there and quickly looked from one side to the other before taking Dan's hand and running across.

 

When they reached the other side Dan chuckled, it wasn't even close to a full on laugh. But it was the closest he'd come to a laugh in quite a while. "What’s so funny?" she asked, looking at him.

 

"You act like such a child," Dan replied with a smile.

 

"No I don't," she said, sticking her tongue out and making that noise that people make when they stick their tongue out.

 

"How old are you?" Dan asked, before he realize it might seem weird.

 

"Seventeen, you?" she questioned, looking to him.

 

"Eighteen," he replied.

 

"Oh by the way, I'm Louise," she said with a laugh, realizing they hadn't exchanged names.

 

"Dan," he replied with a smile.

 

She stopped in front of a small building with a sign that read "Calories Café, open 6:00am to 6:00pm except when we don't feel like being open.” She opened the door, smiling again. "This is the place." Dan stepped inside and she followed after him.

 

They ordered some cake and tea and sat there talking for quite a while about pretty much nothing, but Dan learned that her parents were the owner's of this little cafe and she told him where all the cool places around town were. Some of them he knew since he had lived near here before but since she thought he was from out of town, he pretended not to know.

 

"So you said before you moved here to live with your uncle but you never said why, is it okay if I ask?" she questioned.

 

"I don't really want to talk about it," Dan said, knowing it sounded cold but not really having an explanation to give anyway.

 

"Alright then, I won't push." She smiled brightly before speaking again. "Honestly, I should really be getting home to do schoolwork anyway," she said.

 

"Sure, no problem," Dan replied with a smile. He liked this girl, she was nice and seemed genuine. They stood up walking over to the door and stepping outside.

 

"I had a great time talking to you today," she said, cheerily.

 

"Yeah, me to," Dan said, honestly meaning it, which was an odd feeling.

 

"I guess I'll see you around." She smiled and took a step back getting ready to head home.

 

"Bye." Dan smiled and waved for a minute until she was far enough away that it didn't matter.

 

He could see a groceries store across the street and over a block. ‘I guess I should get something to eat before heading home.’ He thought to himself, remembering how empty Phil's fridge had been. He walked across the street and went into the store. While he was picking what to buy with the money he had in his jean pockets which Phil had washed by mistake, he thought about the day he'd had.

 

It was probably the best day he'd had in awhile, not having to worry about where he'd be staying or trying to get odd jobs working for bad people, he just got to enjoy the nice weather and although he never liked having people around him unless he was forced, he had to admit he enjoyed spending the day with Louise, she was refreshing and didn't ask questions or change who she was, though he didn't really know her well enough to say those things, that was the impression he'd gotten from her.

 

After Dan paid for the thing's he'd picked up, he headed back to Phil's home, It was starting to get dark and cold and it was nice to know that he had a house to return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Louise just because I needed a female character and she was the first person I thought of, I know she's kind of OOC but I don't actively watch her content so I don't know much about her. ^^;


	4. Mistakes and forgiveness

Dan walked up the stairs to Phil's front door, putting the bags down beside the door to open it. But before he had the chance to, it whipped open so fast that his hair blew upwards, and when the door opened he seen a very angry looking Phil on the other side. "Where were you?!" he yelled, getting too close for Dan's liking.

 

"I went out, if you recall you said I could," Dan said, not sure why Phil was mad.

 

"Well, if you recall, I asked you to do one simple thing, just one, and you couldn't even do that!" Phil yelled again.

 

"Let's go inside and talk this over if you want to yell," Dan replied, getting frustrated.

 

Phil didn't respond, well at least not with words. Instead he grabbed Dan's arm yanking him inside and slammed the front door, pushing Dan against it and glaring at him.

 

"What’s your problem?!" Dan yelled back, knowing full well that yelling wouldn't help the situation but doing it anyway.

 

"You're my problem!" Phil pushed his leg in between Dan's keeping him right were he was. "Do you know how worried I was? Do you even understand? Do you?!" He didn't give Dan a chance to respond, instead he continued yelling. "I was here for the past hour, worrying about if you were safe, and then you come back waltzing in like it's nothing!" He paused for a moment and dropped his head and Dan felt his grip relax, he wanted to respond but seeing Phil this mad had put him into a state of shock. "I thought you decided being dead was better than staying with me..." he said quietly, looking back up. 

 

Dan could see tears starting in his eyes, and then he realized why Phil was mad. ‘I forgot the note...’ Dan was upset at himself, Phil had only asked for one little thing and yet he forgot. "I... Um... I'm sorry..." Dan looked down, not wanting to see the other mans sad eyes staring at him.

 

It was quiet for a moment before Phil released his grip completely and stepped away heading into his room and closing the door gently behind himself.

 

Dan wanted to go after him, wanted to say he wouldn't do it again, say it was just a mistake and that he wasn't used to having anyone who cared about him or where he was. But he decided that it was better to let Phil have some alone time. He picked up the bags that had been dropped on the ground when Phil grabbed him and carried them to the kitchen, placing them on the counter. He started unloading the few things and putting them in the fridge. 

 

He couldn't help but notice the red bags in the bottom drawer and although Dan knew he shouldn't look he was curious. He pulled out the drawer and inside were three medical bags with different labels that read blood type A, B and AB. Dan stared for a moment in complete shock. Sure Phil had bitten him but he was never actually sure if he'd taken his blood or not since Dan had no idea what that felt like. ‘Maybe he really was telling the truth...’ As insane as it sounded it was really the only thing that made sense.

 

Once Dan finished putting the things away he made himself some toast to eat quickly and thought about what he was going to say to Phil. He sat at the table for close to an hour trying to figure out what to say before he realized no matter what it was going to sound bad, so he might as well just say whatever he felt in the moment.

 

So with that in mind Dan headed down the hall and knocked on Phil's bedroom door. "Phil... Can I come in?" he asked, not wanting to just barge in without asking in case that made the older man even more upset with him. He didn't hear anything on the other side so he knocked again "Phil?... Are you ignoring me?" Again nothing. "Phil?!" Dan yelled louder this time, immediately feeling bad for it. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell… But can you let me in please?" he didn't get a reply but after a few moments the door opened.

 

"What do you want?" Phil asked, the anger gone from his voice and replaced with something else. Something about him was different, like he was only half there.

 

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," Dan asked, honestly concerned for him. He was always so full of energy and life, at least from what he’d seen, but right now Phil looked dead inside. Phil fell forward a step before resting his hand on the door frame to steady himself. "Phil?!" Dan screeched. He had seen sick people around him, loved ones and seeing Phil this way brought that same panic back to him.

 

"Shhhh... I'm alright," Phil said calmly, trying to smile and slowly running his hand down Dan's face. "Honestly, I was just so worried about you today that I forgot to eat anything. By the time I remembered you were sitting in the kitchen and I didn't want to interrupt, since I am still mad at you," he said, his voice calm.

 

"Oh, I'll make you anything you’d like, I'm not a great cook but I can try," Dan said, waiting impatiently for an answer.

 

Phil laughed, it sounded weak but Dan could still tell what it was. "I'm a vampire remember? I don't eat normal food."

 

"Oh..." Dan paused for a moment, contemplating before he spoke again. Saying words he never thought would come from his mouth. "You can have some of my blood if you need it..." Dan looked down as he spoke because the whole idea made me feel embarrassed for reason he couldn't pinpoint.

 

"Thank you, that offer is very sweet but I'll be fine," Phil said gently. Dan couldn't see his face but he could tell from his tone of voice that he was smiling.

 

"But this is what you wanted me for right? There must be a reason." Dan looked up at him again, looking him in the eye, hoping he'd give him a real answer.

 

"Well..." Phil paused as if debating if he should say something or not, but before Dan could ask again he finished. "The truth is, I get my blood from the hospital I work at but lately we've been low on donations, so I've been living on less and it's making me a bit sick," Phil answered.

 

"Oh..." Dan said, again feeling saddened by this idea. ‘So he works at a hospital, I guess that makes sense.’

 

"It's alright I'm sure there will be more donations soon and either way I'll be alright, so don't worry, okay?" Phil replied, smiling again.

 

"You could drink mine." Dan said, almost instantly. Not sure why he was offering up his blood so willingly to a man he'd only met yesterday.

 

"No." Phil said firmly, not even giving it a thought.

 

"Why? This is what you wanted me for Phil, remember?! How dare you take me here and then get mad at me and then not even let me help you when you're sick and I can actually do something! Geeze I've felt useless for long enough let me help!" Dan yelled, though not as loud as before. Somehow after everything that had happened already Dan was shocked most when he felt a tear run down his face. He didn't know how long it had been since he had cried. When he lost his family he had ran out of tears and since then he'd been unable to, until right now when he started crying for no good reason.

 

Phil lifted Dan's face back up and slowly wiped the tears from his eyes "Shh... it's alright nothing bad is going to happen, so please relax," he said, his voice was still weak but clearly caring and it made Dan feel a bit better.

 

"Answer my question," Dan said, trying to be firm even through the tears.

 

"I know we only just met Dan but I already care about you way more than I ever thought I would and the idea of hurting you is to much for me to bare," Phil answered honestly.

 

"If you care about me, just let me help. Will you do this for me, please?" Dan asked quietly.

 

Phil sighed, trying to figure out how to handle the way Dan was acting. "Can you really honestly tell me you're okay with this?" he asked after a moment.

 

Dan made eye contact with him and flashed a quick smile "Absolutely.” 

 

Phil watched Dan's face for a moment, studying it to be sure he was okay and he really wouldn't regret this. After a moment he took Dan's hand and pulled him inside his room. Phil sat down on the foot of his bed and patted the mattress beside him beckoning Dan to join him. 

 

Dan sat down awkwardly. Even though he was okay with this it still wasn't normal and his body language didn't do much to hide that fact. Phil placed his hand back on the younger mans face, gently moving his thumb in a circle to rub his cheek "I'm not doing this till you've calmed down, so just relax.” He looked deeply into Dan's eyes. "I will be gentle I promise, and if it hurts tell me and I will stop that instant," he said, seeming a lot more nervous than Dan was.

 

Dan placed his hand over the other mans on his face, breathing in and out deeply for a moment to calm down. "I trust you," he said, looking Phil in the eyes.

 

Phil removed his hand from Dan's face and placed it on his neck instead, leaning in on the opposite side. Dan could feel his warm breath against his skin. Phil's other hand slowly moved behind him and he placed it firmly on his back to hold him in place. It wasn't even a minute before Dan felt that same pain he had felt the day before. He tried hard not to make a sound and after a quick second the pain was gone. Phil was slow and careful about everything, and it was quite awhile before he pulled off and just as before he was completely clean. Dan wasn't sure how he did it. Then again maybe all vampires were like that.

 

After a moment Dan was flooded with the same feelings he'd felt the last time Phil had done this, that same feeling of lust. But this time he acted on it. He leaned over to kiss Phil on the lips. He was waiting for him to pull away but he didn't. Instead Phil deepened the kiss, slowly pushing Dan into the bed. Dan wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but somehow he was shirtless and had Phil's tongue in his mouth before he even had a chance to think, he was so wrapped up in what they were doing, and it felt so right, for a spilt second everything was perfect.

 

Sadly, it didn't last long. Phil reached for the button on Dan's jeans, and as much as he wanted to be okay with it, he wasn't. Dan pushed Phil's hands off and sat up. Before he could say anything, Phil jumped back, putting his hands up as if Dan held a gun. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" he said quickly.

 

"It's fine," Dan said calmly. "I started it, and honestly I wanted to continue, I really really wanted to, I just can't right now..." he added, his voice getting quieter at the end.

 

"I understand." Phil smiled and sat beside Dan again looking him in the eyes. "I shouldn't have tried without asking and I am sorry, when I drink I get kinda..." He let the sentence cut off and blushed looking down.

 

Dan leaned in kissing him gently again before getting off the bed. "It's alright, I felt it to," he said, smiling at him again. "I'm gonna go take a shower if that's alright?"

 

"Of course take as long as you need," Phil said. "Oh, give me your clothes first and I'll wash them for you," he added. Dan looked at him for a moment before he realized why. "Oh right yeah, sorry I forgot already." he said, turning around. "Okay now strip and pass them to me, I promise I won't look." He didn't need to promise that, even without the promise Dan trusted him, even though he had no reason to, there was just something about this man that made him feel safe. He took his jeans and boxers off passing them to him before heading off to the shower.

 

The second he closed the bathroom door behind him he took a deep breath realizing what had just happened. Dan had kissed him, he'd never actually kissed anyone, well he kissed a girl once in high school, but since Dan knew he was gay it didn't mean much to him. But this kiss with Phil was real and amazing...

 

Dan turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The whole time he was wondering what Phil would think if he knew he was his first real kiss, and that he'd never gone farther than that. He also wondered what Phil thought was his reasons for pushing him away. Dan didn't want to tell him the truth since he knew it was pathetic to admit he was a virgin at his age (AN: I personally think this is 100% fine, please wait till you're ready and don't let people pressure you! I would never shame someone for having or not having sex, it is your choice and yours only ^^), but he also didn't want Phil thinking it was something he'd done wrong.

 

After thinking about it for awhile Dan decided it would be best to tell him, but he would wait till the right time. He stepped out of the shower, drying off and and brushing through his hair quickly, he poked his head out of the bathroom door. Outside some dry clothes were stacked in a neatly folded pile with a note on top. Dan picked them up stepping back inside the warm bathroom. He unfolded the note, read it: "I've gone to bed, I'm sorry I couldn't wait up but waiting so long to feed made me really tired. I have work off tomorrow and if you're alright with it I would like to take you shopping for more clothes. I care about you Dan - Phil.” Dan blushed a bit, smiling to himself. He put on the clothes Phil had laid out, again the fit was a bit off but they were fine for sleeping in. Dan never noticed it before but they smelled strongly of Phil, and he had to admit he liked it.

 

Dan gave the bathroom a quick clean before heading to his room to sleep, it somehow seemed much emptier now than it had before. But he laid down and after a few moments he fell asleep, thoughts of Phil still on his mind.


	5. Shopping

Dan got woken up by the feel of warm lips on his skin, kissing him up from his stomach to his neck, and from his neck to his ear where they stayed for a moment slowly whispering things he would never repeat but loved hearing from this man. He blushed deeply. "Good morning," Dan said softly, not meeting his gaze.

 

Phil pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Morning baby," he leaned in again, kissing Dan's lips gently, slowly pushing him down on the bed. Dan returned the kiss shoving his tongue in Phil's mouth and moaning slightly when he did the same.

 

"Phil..." Dan whispered quietly. "I think I love you."

 

"DAN!!"

 

Dan jumped out of bed much to quickly for his own good. His leg was warped up in the sheets and he fell face first on the floor. "REALLY!" he yelled, getting pissed about how much his head was getting banged up lately.

 

Phil peaked his head around the door. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah I just tripped, I'll be fine." Dan clumsily got up off the ground. "Why were you yelling my name?" Dan asked, giving him a quizzical look.

 

"It's breakfast time of course," Phil said, smiling and messing up the younger mans hair. "I called you a few times and you were making some kind of groggy moans, so I assumed you were awake and just being lazy."

 

Dan blushed instantly ‘I can't believe you made those noises out loud, stupid.’ "Oh… Well I'll come eat now.”

 

"Alright," Phil replied, heading off to the kitchen. Dan followed closely behind him. This time when he arrived in the kitchen his plate was already on the table and across from it was a glass of red liquid, or blood Dan assumed. He sat down and started eating, while Phil started talking.

 

"So, after you eat do you want to go to the mall so we can go clothes shopping?" he asked, looking at Dan well taking a sip from his drink.

 

Dan stared at him for a moment, he was glad Phil felt comfortable enough around him to "eat" but it was still a bit odd to watch. “Are you sure you have time?” Dan asked after a moment.

 

“Of course, it's the weekend, I don’t have an exciting life you know.” He gave a small laugh but it seemed forced.

 

"Oh, alright then sure," Dan said through a mouthful of food.

 

"Great!" Phil was extremely happy again as he normally was but Dan could tell it was fake this time. They were quiet for a bit after that, Dan was content eating in silence, and Phil was clearly thinking about something. Dan was almost done eating when Phil spoke up again. "Do you want to talk about last night?”

 

Dan looked up, not knowing what to say besides the truth, which he still didn't want to share. "It wasn't your fault," he said, glancing back down at his plate again.

 

"I didn't think it was anyone's fault, I just want to be sure you're okay with everything, I don't want you feeling scared that I'll do something to you," Phil responded with great concern for Dan clear in his voice.

 

"I'm not worried about that at all, I know you are strong enough that you could do whatever you want, but I trust you Phil, I honestly do. God knows why," Dan said making sure to look into his eyes so Phil would know he was being truthful.

 

Phil smiled gently "Alright then, I'll stop worrying about it." He got up from the table and put his empty glass in the sink. "Once you're done eating go get dressed, I'm ready to go whenever you are so just let me know alright?" he said, smiling. This time it seemed more like the smiles Dan was getting used to from him.

 

"Will do," Dan said as he stuffed the last bite of food in his mouth dumping his dish in the sink and running off to get changed. Dan heard Phil laugh as he dashed down the hall.

 

"Don't trip again." Phil called after him.

 

\------------

 

Phil pulled into the parking lot of the nearby mall, it was nice to be somewhere Dan recognized, this mall had been the exact same ever since he could remember and seeing it brought back a sense of normality in his life.  They'd been riding the past few minutes in silence, it wasn't awkward at all though, it was a comfortable silence that Dan was happy for as it gave him time to think. After driving around for a minute Phil pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. "Ready to go?" he said, looking at Dan.

 

"Yeah," Dan replied, undoing his seat belt and reaching for the handle of the car door, stepping outside. "I do love these clothes but even I am getting sick of them now," Dan added, hearing Phil chuckle from behind him. "What?" he asked, turning around to look at him.

 

"Nothing, you're just cute is all," Phil answered, giving Dan a gentle smile and taking a few larger steps so he was now walking beside him.

 

"I am not," Dan said in a grumpy tone, but he was blushing and smiling on the inside.

 

"Cuteness is in the eye of the beholder," Phil said in a singsong voice. "And personally, I think you are adorable," he added, reaching for Dan's hand.

 

Dan jumped back before he could really think about why he was doing it. "What are you doing?!"

 

"Well... I was trying to hold your hand," Phil said in a confused voice. "But if that's not okay with you than I understand."

 

Dan felt like giving an answer would just make it all that much more awkward so instead he stepped beside Phil again and took his hand looking away. Phil smiled widely, and Dan could tell he was truly happy even though it was such a small thing.

 

When they reached the front doors of the mall Phil grabbed the door handle, opening it and bowing. "Humans first," he said with a stupid grin. He was so ridiculous that all Dan could do was laugh.

 

Dan stepped inside taking a deep breath, it smelled like food court and sounded like teenagers, two things he used to dislike, but now the familiarity was welcomed. Phil stepped beside him taking his hand again. Dan got a sense that Phil could tell he was a bit overwhelmed.

 

"You okay?" Phil said, turning his head to look at Dan.

 

"Yeah I'm alright, it's just weird to be somewhere so normal," Dan replied.

 

"Trust me it gets easier," Phil said, giving Dan's hand a quick squeeze. "Now are we going to get you some clothes? Or are we gonna continue standing around here like fools?" he added with a laugh.

 

"Oh, we're not just getting me clothes," Dan said with a smirk.

 

"Huh?" Phil looked at Dan, seeming quite confused before speaking again. “Do you need something else?"

 

"Not me," Dan said, looking Phil up and down, he was wearing a black suit jacket and white dress shirt as he always did, this time it was slightly more casual because he had dark wash jeans instead of his usual suit pants, and he didn't have a tie.

 

"Oh..." Phil looked down at himself for a moment before looking up and speaking again "Do I embarrass you dressed like this?"

 

"No not at all," Dan said quickly "It's just that you're young and well... you don't really look it dressed like this. Honestly you look kind of stuffy," Dan said. He had never really noticed that Phil dressed in a way most would find odd, when it was just them it wasn't as obvious, but when they were around all these other teens and young adults he really didn't match very well. Though Dan had to admit he still looked pretty damn hot.

 

"I don't know..." Phil said quietly. "I'm so used to dressing this way it would feel strange to wear casual clothing.”

 

Dan laughed. "Fine then, let's make a deal, I will pick out a few things for you to try on and you have to let me see, but if you don't like it I will never bring it up again, sound fair?" he asked, hoping Phil would agree. Dan did want to know what Phil would look like in casual clothes.

 

"Alright deal," he said, smiling. "But you have to agree to something to." He looked kind of devious in that moment and for a second Dan was kind of nervous.

 

"What is it?" Dan asked cautiously.

 

"After we're done getting everything you need, you have to let me buy you a well made tailored suit, and then on the way home we'll get dinner at a nice restaurant. Fair?" Phil asked.

 

Dan paused for a moment thinking, he really did hate suits. The only time He'd had to wear one was for funerals so he had bad memories linked to them. "I guess that sounds fair," he replied. Phil was paying for everything so it only seemed right to indulge him a little with the things he could do.

 

"Great!" Phil exclaimed. "Now, let's get shopping."

 

 

"Alright, I think we have enough stuff to start trying on." Dan said, looking at the piles of stuff stacked in their arms and all over the benches of the store, lucky for them the store was empty besides the two of them, a few people came and went but mostly it had been just them the whole time. They had gone to a few places first and gotten some things but this was Dan's favorite store and where he planed to get the rest, as well as make Phil keep up his end of the deal.

 

"Excuse me," Phil said, as he walked over to the girl at the desk and asked for a changing room.

 

"How many items do you have?" She asked, looking at their stacks.

 

"Ummm..." Phil blushed a bit. "Honestly, I have no idea."

 

She laughed "It's alright you look trustworthy," she said. Dan couldn't help but think the only reason she thought that because Phil was attractive, and it bothered him more then he cared to admit. "Just take in a few things at a time, and anything you don't want can go there," she said gesturing to a rack.

 

"Alrigh,t thank you very much," Phil said, giving her a kind smile.

 

The changing rooms were off to the side of the store and were not seen from the main area so once they went in there it was just them. They carried as much of the stuff in with them as they could and left it in the main fitting area, each stepping inside their own changing room.

 

"You do know she was interested in you right?" Dan asked, talking through the doors.

 

"What do you mean?" Phil responded.

 

"Well the only reason she thought you seemed trustworthy is because she wanted to get in your pants," Dan replied in a grumpy tone.

 

"Dan!" Phil said loudly. "You don't even know the woman; you have no right to make a judgment like that about her character."

 

"Well it's not like you know her either, and anyway I know that look," Dan said, getting frustrated.

 

He could hear Phil sigh, clearly not wanting to have a fight here even if no one could hear them, or so they hoped at least. "Even if she was trying to 'get in my pants' as you so pleasantly worded it, why would it matter so much?" he asked calmly.

 

Dan took a second trying to figure out how to respond to that. "I don't know..." he said after a bit. "I just seen it and it made me mad." He was calm now too, and speaking in a low voice.

 

"You do know I would never sleep with someone I just met, don't you?" he asked.

 

"Yeah... but it still bothered me that..." Dan cut off what he had been saying because he realized it was going somewhere he didn't feel comfortable with. "Never mind," he said quickly. "Now show me what you like look." Dan was obviously trying to change the subject but Phil still let him get away with it.

 

"Fine," Phil said, and Dan heard his door opening.

 

Dan stepped outside to see Phil standing in front of him in a pair of dark skinny jeans with worn out patches, a red and black plaid shirt and a black cardigan. Dan made him try on some shoes to, they were big black clunky ankle boots. I guess you could say army style boots but with studs. ‘Damn...’ Dan thought to himself. Phil looked really good like this, he had a type and this kind of look had always been it. "You look really hot," Dan said, without taking time to think before speaking, bad idea. He looked down blushing not sure how to make what he said any less weird.

 

Dan could hear Phil walking over to him, Phil put his hand on Dan's shoulder bending down to try and meet his gaze. "So do you," he said giving him a smile, making Dan blushed even more heavily.

 

Dan had forgotten he'd tried on clothes to, he was wearing black skinny jeans pulled down a bit to show the rim of his underwear and a black T-shirt with a black fake leather jacket.

 

After a moment Phil placed his thumb under Dan's face lifting it up and giving him a deep kiss. Dan's face turned bright red and he retreated inside the change room.

 

"You can't just do stuff like that in public... " Dan said in a shy voice, sitting down on the seat they had in each of the fitting rooms and hiding his face in a sweater he had brought in the room to try on.

 

"Why not?" Phil asked. He had followed Dan into his changing room and crouched down so he could look him in the eye. "I know this is weird for you, I understand that. But I have lived long enough to know what I want when I see it and I really want you," he said, calm and sweet, taking Dan's hand and waiting patiently for him to respond.

 

Dan knew he should say 'I want you to' or something along those lines but he didn't instead he said. "Alright I think we should try the rest of the stuff on before the stores start to close."

 

He knew Phil must be disappointed but he didn't show it, instead he smiled at him and got up "Alright, if you want to show me anything I'll be out here," he said, before going into his own room to change back into his original clothes.

 

It was a while later when Dan had tried on everything in the piles, but he found everything he needed and they were ready to head out. He followed Phil to the cash, still kind of embarrassed about everything that had happened. Phil spoke with the lady some as she was ringing them in but Dan didn't pay much mind to it, he did notice though that Phil had bought the things for himself to and that made him smile. Though the boots had been put back and replaced with a cool pair of sneakers.

 

When Phil was done paying he turned to Dan and spoke. "Ready to go?"

"Don't we still have to go look at suits?" Dan responded.

 

"No, I think were good for today, but I will be getting you one, mark my words." He seemed serious but he laughed to, so Dan wasn't sure.

 

"Then yeah, let's head home," Dan agreed grabbing some of the bags with his left hand and clasping Phil's hand with his right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it seems like every fic I write has some sort of shopping chapter... I think I might like clothes a bit too much ^^;


	6. Nightmares

On the way home they did stop for a quick bite to eat, though it was nothing fancy. After they ordered and took their food to a table Dan sat down watching Phil for a moment. He had ordered food too and Dan was curious as to if he actually planned to eat or not.

 

"It's rude to stare like that you know," Phil said, looking up from his food.

 

"Oh sorry!" Dan said looked away quickly. "I was just..." He paused when he realized what he wanted to say might seem rude too.

 

"It's fine." Phil smiled, taking a bite of his food. "But yes. I can eat human food; it tastes good to me actually." He took another bite. "I just don't need it the same way you do." He finished talking and went back to eating.

 

Dan was hungry so he deiced to eat now and talk later. They sat there in a surprising comfortable silence for a while both enjoying their food, till Phil spoke up again. "I'm sorry for the way I acted today in the mall," he said, looking Dan in the eyes. "I should have asked if you were alright with it before I kissed you, it was wrong of me and I'm sorry." He held Dan's gaze as if waiting for some kind of answer.

 

"It's alright, I shouldn't have freaked out I know you were only being... well being you I guess," Dan said smiling at him. "And I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have gotten upset, at that or at you talking to that girl..." He blushed looking down, he was quite ashamed of his actions. He normally considered himself mature, but that was completely childish and he knew it.

 

"You have no reason to be sorry, I honestly thought it was quite cute to see you protective of me," Phil said with a smiled.

 

Dan blushed. "Yeah…" he said. He wanted to say that it was jealousy not protective nature but he let it go.

 

The rest of the meal and the drive home was spent with Dan telling Phil about meeting Louise and the nice cafe down the street from his house. Which Phil said he had never been to. Then Phil told Dan about the places nearby he liked.

 

By the time they got home Dan had almost fallen asleep. Phil got out of the car and came around to his side opening the door for him, Dan found it kind of odd but also endearing. Dan made a noise of surprise when Phil reached into the car and scooped him up in his arms.

 

"I can walk you know..." Dan said, looking down to try and hide his bright red face.

 

"I know, but you seemed tired and this is nothing for me, remember?" Phil said with a light laugh. Dan decided it was easier to just let Phil carry him so he stayed quiet. Phil somehow managed to find his keys and open the door without ever putting him down, though Dan had no idea how. Once inside he went through the kitchen and placed Dan down on the couch in the TV room. "I'm going to go get my needed dinner now, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, heading back into the kitchen.

 

Dan reached across the coffee table in front of him for the remote, flicking on the TV and watching whatever crap was on. He noticed the TV was on the cartoon channel, he wasn't shocked to see that when Phil did watch TV, he watched something like that. Dan flicked through the channels a bit till he came across some crappy teen drama show and watched it for a few minutes. He had no intentions of falling asleep when he laid down but his body clearly had other ideas, before long he was sleeping soundly on Phil's couch.

 

Subconsciously Dan was still thinking of the day they had and how things could have gone differently if he was more open with himself and Phil about how he felt. His dream wandered back to that moment in the changing room where he should have said 'I want you to' but in his dream he actually said it. 

 

"I want you to," Dan whispered softly in Phil's ear, grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Phil scooped him up and pinned him against the wall kicking the changing room door shut with his foot. Dan could feel his breath as he leaned over him. Dan expected him to passionately make out with him since this was his dream, things should go as he wanted right? Wrong, instead he leaned in close and bit Dan, he could feel his teeth sinking into his skin but it wasn't soft and gentle like before, it was rough and painful and lasted much longer.

 

When Phil pulled away he was messy, blood was running down from his lips and his teeth were stained red, it was nothing like the Phil he knew who was always clean even after something like that. When Dan seen that face covered in blood he awoke quickly, screaming.

 

Phil rushed into the room and leaned over him. "You okay?!" he said, sounding panicked.

 

Dan really didn't mean to do what he did next but reflex kicked in. "Get away!" he screamed, pushing him backward. Phil was much stronger than Dan but leaning over like that and not prepared it was easy for him to lose his footing, Dan found that out a bit too late. Phil fell backwards smacking his head on the edge of the coffee table hard enough that the loud thud filled the room.

 

"Fuck," he shouted, placing his hand over the place where his head met the table. "What’s wrong with you?" he said, a bit angered.

 

Dan sat there in pure shock, he couldn't believe he had hurt him. "I'm so sorry..." he muttered continuing to stare on in disbelief. Then he noticed the blood dripping and screamed again. "OH MY GOD!" Dan jumped up, going to sit beside him. "I'm so sorry Phil, I didn't mean to, it was a mistake I swear!" Dan said, entering fully into panic attack mode.

 

"Shhhh, it's okay," Phil repeated over and over till Dan started to calm.

 

Dan was still in shock but he had composed himself enough to at least do something, he quickly took his T-shirt off holding it to the wound on Phil's head. "I'm so sorry... I was having a nightmare and when you woke me, I just freaked... I'm so sorry," Dan said, starting to feel tears streaming. He moved so he was sat against the couch, huddled up and rocking back and forth to try and calm himself.

 

Phil placed his hand on Dan's shirt to keep it in place "It's fine, I heal fast," he said, continuing to hold the T-shirt to the wound on his head. "But you didn't have to wreck your favorite shirt," he said, seeming more upset about that than the accident itself.

 

Dan wanted to yell and tell him it wasn't fine and that he didn't deserve his kindness right now, but he couldn't speak, or move, or do anything. All he could do was sit there shaking, muttering the same words over and over under his breath. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." He continued with those words for what felt like minutes till he felt a blanket being wrapped around him. A moment later an arm came to rest on his back, and he could feel the warmth of a body to his left.

 

Dan couldn't bear to look at Phil, but lucky for him the older man didn't make him. Instead Phil just placed a kiss of his forehead and started rubbing circles on his back till he seen Dan stop shaking. It took a minute or two, Dan lost track of time, but after a bit he realized his shaking had stopped and looked at Phil.

 

"Good," Phil said, turning his head to look Dan in the eyes. "I'm glad you've calmed down a bit," he said smiling at Dan and wiping the last remaining tears from his face. "Now look." He bent down so Dan could see the top of his head. There was still blood around the wound and in his hair but he could tell it was all healed over now.

 

Dan reached out to touch it to be sure. It felt normal, and he felt instantly relieved but still guilty. "I'm sorry," he said again, looking back down.

 

"Don't be," Phil said, lifting his head back up and looking into his eyes. "It was an accident I know that, and so do you, so don't blame yourself, please." He had to keep a firm grip on Dan's chin to keep him from looking away as he continued speaking. "You had a nightmare about me didn't you?" he said, trying to cover his saddened expression and failing.

 

Dan really wanted to lie to make him feel better, but he knew Phil deserved the truth. "Yeah..." he answered, wishing to whatever god might exist that he could look away right now, cause seeing Phil face was slowing killing him inside.

 

"I guess I should have expected that," Phil said, getting up from the floor. He started pacing back and forth a bit and Dan could tell he was trying to figure something out.

 

"Why?" Dan said, looking up at him.

 

"Well..." he said, pausing for a moment. "It's normal really."

 

"Pushing someone into a table is normal? In what universe?" Dan said, kind of getting pissed that he was letting him off so easy.

 

Phil laughed. "Well no, not that, silly," he responded. At least he seemed less sad so Dan was happy regardless of what he was going to say next. "But It is normal to have nightmares about a vampire after they bite you." Dan was about to say something but Phil put his hand up silently telling Dan to let him keep talking.

 

"Once you are bitten you have a dull ache in your neck, by now you've probably gotten used to it and stopped noticing. But it is still there, and in your sleep your body notices more, and your dreams react to the things it notices. So subconsciously you were thinking about where the pain came from and therefore thinking about me." He paused for a moment letting Dan catch up before continuing.

 

"So that doesn't mean it will always be a nightmare, sometimes it can be a good dream I promise. But you're new to this so it is quite logical that it would be a nightmare. Anyway, point is, till your body gets used to this, you should be expecting quite a few dreams. Understand?" he said, looking at Dan and waiting for a response.

 

"I guess so, yeah..." Dan responded. He was kind of confused as to how any of this made sense. But since being bit by a vampire made no sense, he supposed the things that went along with it didn't have to either.

 

"I think you should stay with me tonight; I don't want to risk you hurting yourself if you wake up freaking out again," Phil said. 

 

Dan didn't want to risk hurting him again either, but he could tell by the look in Phil's eyes if he said no it would just start a fight, and that fight would end with Phil getting his way, so he decided to agree. "Okay," he responded.

After Phil made sure Dan was okay he headed off to take a shower and wash the blood out of his hair. Before he left he told Dan to settle into his room, since he had a larger bed. Dan still wasn’t sure how he felt about sharing a bed with him, he did trust Phil but he wasn’t so sure if he trusted himself. He’d never slept in the same bed as someone he was sexually attracted to, and he wasn't sure how it would go.

 

After a few minutes Dan got up off the floor and went into the room he was staying in, gathering up the couple things he had with him and moving them to Phil’s room. He changed into the pajamas they’d bought at the store, he hadn’t thought about buying some since he was focused on other things, so when Phil asked what he wanted Dan said he didn’t care, but now looking in the mirror he was regretting that. Phil had picked a set that were pale blue with rubber ducks all over them, clearly he had thought they were cute but Dan didn’t agree, plus they were too long by quite a bit. Dan removed the button up top instead putting on a white T-shirt so there would be less duck print. By the time he was done settling in he seen Phil in the doorway wearing a white robe. 

 

“You look cute,” he said, giggling. “But may I ask why you’re wearing my pajamas?” 

 

“What?” Dan asked, looking confused. 

 

“I picked those one’s for myself. I’m used to living alone, I’m not normally concerned about having pajamas, so I bought some because I don’t have any,” he said, blushing slightly. Then he quickly added. “Don’t worry I changed the sheets today.” 

 

Dan laughed lightly at that since he really couldn’t care less, he was never concerned about stuff like that and especially not with Phil. Dan got up off the bed removing the P’J pants and laying them on the end of the bed. “I’m sorry I just assumed they were mine,” he said, blushing a deep shade of red. He sat back down on the bed coving himself with a sheet because he didn’t feel comfortable in his boxers. 

 

Phil looked around the room for a second and then headed toward his dresser where Dan had left the bag of clothes, after reaching around he pulled out a second pair of pajamas. “These are yours,” he said, handing them to him. Dan looked them over, they were black with moon's and stars, Dan couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

Dan looked up at him his face still red but lighter now. “Thank you Phil, I really like them,” he said, meaning it whole heartedly. The fact that Phil had thought of him when picking them out made him happy. He stood up and quickly slid the pants on before sitting back down.

 

“You’re welcome,” Phil said, grabbing the duck pants off the end of the bed and putting them on. He then removed his robe and bent down to pick up the shirt off the floor where Dan left it. Dan found himself watching him as he put on the button down shirt. He knew he shouldn’t stare since he would feel uncomfortable with Phil doing the same thing to him, but he couldn’t help it. When Phil was fully dressed Dan had to admit that the ducks looked pretty damn cute.

 

“You know if you want to look you can just ask,” Phil said, smirking at Dan. He had clearly noticed him watching. Dan's face turned bright red again and he looked down. 

 

“I’m sorry Phil I didn’t mean to…” he said, keeping his face down.

 

“I’m just kidding you, I don’t care,” Phil said, coming over and sitting beside him on the bed. He leaned over and kissed his head. “But you are always allowed to ask, I’m older then you by quite a bit and I don’t mind. If you want to ask anything you’re always more than welcomed to. So let me know okay?”

 

“I will,” Dan said, looking up to meet his eyes. Dan knew that if there was ever going to be a good time to tell him the truth about why he’d pushed him off before, now was that time. “I do have something I want to tell you, It’s not a question as much as a fact but I’m nervous how you’ll react,” Dan said shyly. ‘Damn that rhymed.’ he thought to himself, hoping Phil wouldn’t notice.

 

“You can tell me anything Dan, I hope you know that,” Phil said, smiling at him and taking his hand. “I am very open minded and when you’ve lived as long as I have nothing is shocking.” 

 

“I ummm... I’m.” Dan stuttered, not because he was scared to tell him but because he had never talked to anyone about anything sexual. He knew how it all worked and watched the occasionally adult film but he’d never talked about it. “I've never had sex,” Dan said quietly. 

 

Phil put his arm around him. “Is that why you pushed me off before?” he asked gently.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I know I should have told you but I got scared. I’ve never had anyone in my life in that way,” Dan said, still not making eye contact.

 

“It would have been nice to know so I didn't push it, but you aren't obligated to tell me anything. I understand It’s hard to talk about sexual things when you’ve never experienced them, it’s uncomfortable. I don’t blame you for being shy about it,” he said, pulling him closer into his arms. “I’m falling for you Dan, and if you don’t feel the same for me it’s fine, but if you do, I promise I’ll wait as long as you want without a word, and if it’s something you never want then I will happily be without it."

 

It took a second for his words to really sink in and when they did Dan was too shocked to speak. Dan wasn't used to being cared for and accepted and Phil's words were so filled with understanding and love that he had to fight back tears. Phil had seen him cry more times then he wanted him to already. ‘God he must think I’m such a baby’ Dan thought to himself. “I’m falling for you too,” he said quietly, looking into his eyes. 

 

Phil kissed his forehead again, “I’m glad to hear that, but right now I can’t accept it.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Dan said, feeling nervous. “Is it because I’m too young? Or not good enough? Or what?” he asked, waiting for a response and hoping it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

“It’s not any of those reasons. You are young and that makes me feel guilty in a way, but I’m not that much older then you, in my own years I’m only twenty-four. And believe me you are good enough, you are so much better than good enough,” he said, pausing for a moment. 

 

Dan waited patiently for the but. “But it’s just, you’re not used to people being kind to you and I know this whole experience is insane right now, so it wouldn’t be right of me to take advantage of that. I’m truly happy that you feel that way, believe me, but for now I will take that in a platonic way and once things have settled down some we can discuss it again. Sound fair?” he said, not sure if he’d pissed Dan off.

 

“Honestly, no,” Dan said bluntly. “It sounds fucking stupid, you’re allowed to like me romantically but I’m not allowed to like you that way? It doesn't seem fair at all. But with that said, I understand where you’re coming from, and if it’s important to you I will respect your wishes and take some time to figure it out,” Dan responded, not sure if he'd pissed Phil of either.

 

“Thank you Dan, I know it might not make sense to you right now but it is important to me because I need to feel like this is done right, you really matter to me and I don’t want to mess this up or hurt you,” he said, staying firm but keeping the love in his voice. 

 

“I understand,” Dan replied, smiling at him. 

 

Phil smiled back. “We should be getting to bed,” he said, heading to the closet and pulling out some extra pillows. He came back over to the bed and started laying the pillows down. Dan was confused at first but then he realized what he was doing and started laughing. 

 

“You don’t have to make a barrier of pillows; I trust you not to do anything,” Dan said, giving him a reassuring look. 

 

“I know you do, and I appreciate that, but it’s been a long time since I shared a bed with anyone and I don't trust myself,” he said, settling into the bed beside Dan now that the pillows were between them.

 

“Alright, whatever weirdo,” Dan said, settling into his own side.


	7. A place to call home

Dan had a hard time falling asleep that night, he flipped and flopped, turning one way then the other. The bed was comfortable and the sounds of Phil's sleeping breaths were calming, but still sleep didn't come to him. He rolled over again looking at Phil, he had rolled over in his sleep and was turned toward Dan now. His face was beautiful when he slept. 'Two days, it's only been two days. What the hell is wrong with me that I am actually falling for a guy I just met.... Maybe he's right, maybe I am just so messed up I don't know my own feelings...' Dan thought to himself.

 

Thoughts kept flicking through his brain at a rapid pace, if everything about the life he was living now was true, and Phil was really the guy he seemed to be, then how was he lucky enough to be living this life? And if he wasn't, then what god had he pissed off because If someone else broke his heart Dan would surely break in two.

 

Eventually the thoughts slowed and Dan feel asleep. He ended up getting a terrible sleep as he kept waking up throughout the night, different dreams of Phil always being the cause. By the fourth dream he had almost given up on sleep because his body was a wreak. The dreams took turns, one would be pleasant and great, the next a total nightmare, the next what Dan could only classify as a sex dream although the sex part never seemed to happen. But with a hormonal teenage body it was enough to get him worked up. 

 

He flipped the covers off, getting out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake the man sleeping beside him. Dan walked down the hall, grabbing the same black coat from before and putting it on, stepping outside and feeling the cool night air on his body. He sat out there for awhile on Phil's front step watching the sun peek through the trees, it's early morning glow a beautiful shade of orange. 

 

How much his life had changed in these past two days. He still thought he might wake up and find out none of it happened. Or maybe he had died on that roof and this was a weird afterlife thing. He took a deep breath, it was peaceful, calm, and beautiful. Three words Dan never would have used to describe his life before now, but somehow now it seemed fitting. 

 

Dan got up off the steps and headed back inside quietly. "You alright?" He heard Phil say, though he wasn't sure where Phil was. Dan poked his head back inside the bedroom and found him laying on the bed fully awake. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Happy actually," Dan said with a smile. Joining him on the bed. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

 

"No, I don't need nearly as much sleep as you do," Phil responded, smiling at him. “I'm glad you're happy.” 

 

They sat in silence for awhile before Phil spoke up again. "I feel like I've known you all my life," he said, turning to Dan. "I wonder how I ever got by without knowing you." Dan was about to respond but he started getting up. "I should go get some blood, don't want to risk freaking you out again by almost passing out," he added with a laugh.

 

"Yeah, please don't do that again," Dan responded, laying back down. "I think I'm gonna sleep some more if that's alright," he added.

 

"Of course, sleep as long as you need. I have work today so I will be gone when you wake up," he said, exiting the room.

 

Dan drifted off to sleep much easier this time, and when he awoke again it was mid afternoon and Phil was long gone. Dan made himself breakfast, got dressed in some of his new clothes from yesterday, left a note on the counter -because there was no way he was making that mistake again- and headed over to the Calories bakery. From Phil's house it was about a 12-minute walk.

 

As he entered the bakery a little bell went off and the lady behind the counter, who he assumed was Louise's mother, looked up at him. "Hello again," she said with a smile. Dan assumed she remembered him from the day before. That, or she just thought being friendly made for better business. 

 

"Hey," Dan replied awkwardly. He looked around and didn't see Louise anywhere. He took a seat at the counter and looked at the menu, not really because he was reading it, but because he wanted to think and not make conversation. 'What would Phil like.... Does he even eat stuff like this?' Dan thought. “What's the most popular thing you make?" he asked, putting down the menu.

 

"Well everyone likes different things. What type of flavor are you feeling like?" she asked with a bright smile. 

 

"It's not for me," Dan answered. "I was thinking of bringing something home for my uncle," he said. Lying was getting easier.

 

"Hmmmm... " She paused for a moment thinking. "A fresh blueberry pie will be coming out of the oven in a few minutes you could bring him a slice of that.”

 

"That sounds good. Thanks," Dan said with a smile. 

 

"No problem, I'll package you up a piece when it comes out. Now what can I get for you?" She asked.

 

"Oh, I'll just have some coffee, black like my soul," Dan answered. 

 

She laughed but didn’t respond, going off to make the coffee. She returned a moment later and placed the cup of hot coffee down and front of him. "I seen you with my daughter yesterday," she said and instantly Dan felt uncomfortable.

 

"If Louise is your daughter, then yeah, I was with her," Dan said with an awkward smile.

 

"She is.” She smiled back. "She mentioned she met someone new. Said you were new to the area," she said, putting on a fresh pot of decaf coffee as she spoke. "What do you think of the place so far?" 

 

"So far, it's better than I ever could have imagined," Dan answered honestly, sipping at his coffee.

 

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled at him again before turning and heading into the back room where the ovens were.

 

Dan took a newspaper off the counter and flipped through it, not really reading it as he drank his coffee. She returned a few minutes later with a box. "Here you are," she said, placing it beside him. He assumed it was the pie. 

 

"Thanks," Dan said. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.

 

"Four fifty," she answered. 

 

Dan reached into his jean pocket, remember only at that moment he forgot to switch the contents of his old jeans to these ones. "Shit," he cursed quietly. She looked at him. "I'm sorry," Dan said blushing. "I totally left my money at home. I can go back and get it and be back in like 25 minutes.”

 

She was about to respond when the door bell rang again. They both turned to see Louise entering. She quickly ran over to the counter dropping her school bags behind it coming over to hug her mother. "Hi mom," she said with a smile. She then turned to Dan. "Oh hey, I didn't notice it was you." She smiled at him.

 

"Hey," Dan said. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, getting up.

 

"Wait!" Louise's mother said, stopping Dan in his tracks. "Don't worry about it,” she said, walking over to him and handing him the box. "It's on the house," she said with a smile. Before turning and heading into the back room again.

 

Dan stood there awkwardly. Since she'd left again he decided that taking it was okay he supposed and that he would be sure to return again later and buy something. He sat back down at the bar seat. "How are you doing?" he asked, looking over to Louise.

 

She came back around the counter and sat next to him. "I'm doing pretty good," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

 

"I'm getting by," Dan answered. "I'm really overwhelmed by everything right now."

 

"I get that, I am graduating this year and I am super stressed about what I have to do after that. But I'm trying to live in the moment and not think too much about it, you know, go the flow and follow your heart and all those clichés," she said, laughing at the end.

 

"You really think?" Dan asked. "I mean that one should follow their heart and see where it leads?" he clarified.

 

"If there are no clear signs telling you which way to go then yeah, why not, guess you gotta follow something, or just stand still and hope someone comes by with directions," she replied. "Why, you having girl trouble?" she added with a grin.

 

"Boy trouble," he answered. Dan never tired to hide that he was gay in his life. 

 

"Oh," she paused for a minute as if thrown off guard. "Well, I can't help with those I have enough of them myself," she said with a laugh.

 

Dan laughed. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

 

"Really? You don't mind listening to me rant about high school boys?" she asked, sounding very surprised.

 

"Nope, it's been a long time since my life has felt this normal and I am embracing it," Dan said. 'Weird that now I live with a vampire, and yet my life is the most normal it has ever been.' Dan thought to himself.

 

"Well then get comfy cause I got a lot to say," she said with a laugh.

 

They talked for a very long time, after the first hour they moved to the corner of the cafe where there were plush chairs and books because the bar stools were getting uncomfortable. Then they talked until Dan noticed it had gotten dark out.

 

"Shoot, I should probably get home," Dan said, cutting her off mid story. "Sorry, I just realized it's late and my uncle will be expecting me home."

 

"No problem, I've probably annoyed you half to death already anyway," she replied with a laugh.

 

"Not at all," Dan said with a reassuring smile.

 

"Well, feel free to come by anytime you want to talk," she said. "Oh and I can give you my number if you want to call?" 

 

Dan didn't have a cellphone; he had sold it a little while back along with the rest of his possessions. But it seemed like that would be weird to say so he lied. "Yeah that would be great, I lost my phone in my house today so could you write it down on paper for me?" he asked.

 

"Sure," she said with a smile, grabbing a napkin off the nearest table and writing on it. "Here." She passed it to him. 

 

Dan got up taking the note from her hand. "Thanks," he said. "I should be going now." He grabbed the box with the slice of pie off the table.

 

"Alright, don't be a stranger," she said with a smile.

 

"See you later," Dan responded, walking to the door and opening it, it was darker then he had noticed. He stepped outside and felt a cool breeze on his skin. It was nice but after a bit it got very chilly. By the time he arrived home he was shivering. He seen Phil's car was in the driveway so Dan knew he must be home.

 

When Dan got to the door he was not surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped inside, instantly joyous that it was warm. "I'm home," Dan called out, assuming wherever Phil was he'd hear. 'Home... that's a weird word to come out of my mouth, I mean I guess this is home right?' Dan thought.

 

Dan heard Phil coming from the kitchen. "Welcome home," he said with a bright smile. "My gosh you look half frozen," He added as he approached him.

 

"Yeah the walk home was colder than I thought it would be, I intended to leave earlier but I ended up talking with Louise for a long time," Dan said.

 

Phil put his arms around Dan trying to warm him up, though he wasn't all that warm because of the vampire thing, it still felt nice. "I'm glad you have a friend you can talk to."

 

"Oh here, I got you this," Dan said, passing him the take away package with the pie. "I don't know what you like to eat so I got what Louise's mom suggested," Dan said honestly.

 

Phil smiled. "Thank you Dan," he said, taking it and opening it. "Oh I do love pie." He smiled brightly.

 

"Good," Dan responded. "I need dinner now," he said, heading to the kitchen.

 

"Want me to make you something?" Phil asked.

 

"Nah that's fine, I'll just eat something simple," Dan said. He went to the kitchen and made a PB&J and ate It while Phil ate his pie. "Hey Phil?" Dan asked, looking up from his food.

 

"Yes Dan?" Phil answered, giving Dan his full attention.

 

"What do you do at the hospital? I know you work there but that’s all I know, are you like a doctor or something?" Dan asked.

 

"No nothing like that, I can't really be around a lot of blood so I couldn't do anything intense. I am a nurse; I work in a children’s wing, so it's a lot of caretaking. Out of all the jobs I've had it's the best one for me," Phil answered, seeming very pleased.

 

"Wow, that seems like the perfect job for you," Dan replied. "If I was a sick kid you're exactly who I'd want to see." 

 

"Thank you," Phil said with a smile. "I work on Keepers street, off Lacewood avenue if you ever want to stop by," he added.

 

"Would that really be okay? Like if I came by for lunch or something?" Dan asked, maybe a bit too excited. 

 

"Of course, I'd love to see you while I'm working," Phil said. "Honestly it was hard to go to work today, because as much as I love it, I could watch you sleep for hours."

 

Dan let out a loud short laugh. "That sounded fucking creepy.”

 

"You know that's not how I meant it Dan," Phil said with a quiet laugh. "I just think you're so beautiful. And when you're sleeping you make the most adorable faces."

 

"Shut up," Dan said blushing lightly and looking down at the table.

 

"Never, I will never not tell you how perfect you are to me," Phil said bopping Dan on the nose and getting up to gather their plates. 

 

"How many people have you slept with?" Dan asked. The question even surprising himself. 'Was that something I've been wondering about; dous it even matter?' Dan thought.

 

Phil seemed shocked but as always when anything that he deemed as serious came up he turned around so he could look Dan in the eyes as he spoke. "Are you sure you want to know that?" he asked. 

 

"I don't know.... maybe, yeah I guess," Dan said, looking and sounding very awkward.

 

"Women that I can recall, keep in mind it's been awhile." he paused, looking up as if counting. "Only five I'm pretty sure, and none were real relationships, I decided I was more into men quite early on. But men are a much higher number." He paused again although this time he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

 

"You don't have to tell me," Dan said. "It's not even like it matters, it's silly anyway," he added, trying to back peddle the conversation.

 

"No it's not, I told you before you could ask anything, plus it's a fair question. It's just, I've been around a long time so it seems bad when you say it…" he said, laughing nervously. "I've had sex with around 140 men," he said after a moment. "There were a few years in my past I'm not proud of where a racked up a lot of those," he explained.

 

"Wow..." Dan mumbled out, not really sure how to respond.

 

"I don't know if this makes it better or worse but I only had love for two of them," he said, turning back around to do the dishes.

 

They sat in silence for awhile. 'Why did I have to ask that? GAH! I make everything weird' Dan thought. He wanted to speak up and say something to make it less awkward but he couldn't. All he could think was that Phil had so much experience and he knew nothing.

 

"Does that bother you Dan?" Phil asked gently, coming to sit across from Dan at the table again.

 

"No, well.... maybe? Honestly I'm not sure," Dan answered, feeling very guilty for not being able to just accept it.

 

"You don't have to be sure right now my love, it's shocking I know, and some day I would love to tell you about some of my past and how things got to be the way they are. But for now I think it's best for you to learn things a bit at a time when you want to," he said.

 

"Yeah, thanks for answering honestly," Dan replied looking at him. He didn’t bring up the nickname Phil had used, but he definitely felt a sense of warm at the use of it.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Phil asked.

 

Dan blushed deeply. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

 

Phil leaned across the table kissing Dan's lips for just a quick second before pulling away with a smile.

 

"I thought you were trying to treat me like just a friend," Dan said with a slight smirk, feeling comfortable again.

 

"Trust me, you have no idea how hard I am trying," he answered with a laugh.

 

"I'm kind of glad I make it hard for you," Dan replied. 

 

Phil smirked but didn't respond. But Dan was glad things seemed back to normal for them.


	8. Back to school

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. Phil worked all week from 9:00 to 6:00 so Dan was left home alone most of the time. But on the plus side it was giving him a lot of time to become comfortable with the house and the surroundings. Also his dreams had gotten better so he was able to stay in his own bed again. Thank god, because though part of him missed sleeping next to Phil there were morning he was glad to be alone because things beyond his control happened during his sleep. They had been keeping things purely friendly and not crossing that line, though Dan was starting to want to more and more.

 

Saturday started off the same as the past few days. Dan woke up, ate the breakfast Phil had cooked for him, and then got showered and dressed. He decided to stop straightening his hair on days he wasn’t going out because Phil seemed to like the curly hair, and Dan couldn’t be bothered. That had become the morning routine he had gotten used to. But since today was a weekend, Phil was actually around when Dan got out of the shower.

 

After getting dressed Dan headed into the living room area off the kitchen. Phil was sitting on the couch reading as he often was. 

 

Phil turned his head to look behind himself at Dan. "Hey Dan?" he questioned.

 

"Yeah?" Dan responded, coming over to sit on the couch behind him.

 

"How to you feel about that job idea?" Phil asked.

 

"What job idea?" Dan responded, clearly confused.

 

Phil laughed. "Remember when you first arrived I said you could look for a job so you could get your own place at some point," he explained.

 

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that," Dan said. 'Does he want me to leave? Have I been bothering him?' Dan thought to himself. After the first few days those thoughts had left his mind. "I will start looking today," Dan answered. Phil had a laptop in his room that Dan was allowed to use since he had sold his own one before he met Phil.

 

Phil reached over placing a hand on his knee. "I am not telling you to get a job, I don't care if you stay here forever living off my money, actually I would quite like it if you stayed at least a while longer. I'm just asking because they are looking to hire a receptionist at the hospital and I was wondering if you'd be interested. You'd be working on my floor so I could put in a good word for you," he said with a smile.

 

Dan blushed deeply. "They wouldn't hire me," he said, feeling upset at his own lack of credentials. He would love to work with Phil.

 

"Why not?" Phil asked, scooching closer to Dan when he realized he seemed upset.

 

"I'm uneducated," Dan said bluntly. "I don't have the skills or the knowledge to have a decent job."

 

Phil looked a bit taken aback, he had never thought about if Dan had schooling or not. "Did you finish high school?" he asked.

 

"Nope. I dropped out at sixteen," Dan answered "It wasn't really an option," he added, not wanting Phil to think it was a teen rebellion thing.

 

Phil paused, clearly thinking. "Well then are you interested in finishing high school?" 

 

"It kind of scares me, I think if I tried to go back I'd flunk out," Dan answered honestly, looking at him and feeling kind of ashamed.

 

Phil leaned over and gave him a quick hug. "It's not your fault, you've had a hard life, don't ever feel shame over the fact that you were not able to do everything you wanted," he said, clearly seeing Dan was feeling embarrassed. "But I am asking because I would love to teach you," he added with a smile.

 

"Really?" Dan asked, eyes wide.

 

"Of course, I was a teacher two different times, once for ten years and another for twenty. Had to leave both times because the age was starting to become too obvious, I pushed it with the twenty years, everyone thought I had a lot of plastic surgery," Phil replied with a laugh.

 

"That would be great," Dan said, smiling brightly. "But aren’t you busy with work and stuff? I don't want to make things harder for you."

 

"No. Remember I don't need much sleep, so I can get your school work ready for you during the night, and help you when I get back from work. If you're willing to try I'm sure I could help you get your GED by the end of the year," he said.

 

"That would be amazing," Dan responded grinning. "Sometimes I feel stupid, because even though I know passing high school is just for the paper that says you did, sometimes I really wish I had that paper," he added, being really honest. In a little over a week Dan had already become extremely close to Phil to the point where he rarely kept things to himself. Especially the past few days where they had a lot of long conversations during dinner, about things like werewolf’s which Phil assured him didn't exist, their lives before they met, and how much things had changed for them, and in general in the world.

 

Phil looked as if he was about to say something but instead just smiled. "Soon you will have that paper I promise," he said. "But if that’s the case we have a lot of shopping to do," he added, getting up.

 

"Where are we going?" Dan asked.

 

"Follow me and you will find out," he said, turning to Dan and winking. ‘Damn... He really is hot.’ Phil had started dressing more casually and now wore dark jeans and a casual shirt like plaid most days. It made him look younger and it made him harder to resist. Phil never mentioned it but Dan knew he must have gone shopping again by himself. 

 

"Alright, coming," Dan said following behind him as he left the room.

 

Dan was surprised but also excited when he seen Phil pull into the parking lot of an electronic store. Dan hadn't had a phone or laptop of his own in quite a while and the idea of having one in his hand again was exciting. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to make Phil feel like he had to buy him anything, when he had already done so much.

 

They stepped inside and Phil took a quick look around heading over in the direction of the display laptops. "As you have seen, my laptop isn't the newest, I haven't really been keeping up on tech so I don't know which of these are good," Phil said gesturing to all the laptops. "So pick out whichever one you want."

 

"Are you sure?" Dan asked, feeling like he was burdening Phil.

 

"Yes Dan, I am sure," Phil responded with a smile.

 

Dan looked up and down the aisle trying to find the lowest price one but before he could find it Phil spoke again "Don't bother looking at the price, remember I've been working for over a hundred years, money isn't an issue."

 

"I feel bad having you spend money on me," Dan responded.

 

Phil put his hand on Dan's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "If someone told me there was even a chance that if I gave up everything I had it could make you even slightly happier I would without a second thought," he said.

 

Dan blushed. "You do realize you are ridiculous right?" he asked with a smile.

 

"Yes I do, but I can't help it, I love your adorable face," Phil said. "Be back in a moment," he added, before turning around and walking over to an employee.

 

Dan walked around looking at all the laptops and picking out his favorites while waiting for Phil to come back. He returned a few minutes later with two boxes. "I am buying us matching cellphones," he said. "What do you think?" he asked, showing Dan the box.

 

"Waoh! This is the newest model. Didn't it only come out this month?" Dan asked, looking and sounding like a kid on Christmas.

 

"That's what the guy said," Phil responded. "I just want to get you something I know will work so you can call me anytime," he added. "Plus this one comes in sky blue, so that's a bonus." 

 

"Does it come in black?" Dan asked, assuming surely it must. He decided at this point not to fight Phil and just have a shopping spree. 

 

"Yes, that’s the color I picked for you, of course," Phil answered with a smile. "But look," he said opening the box. The phone inside was not only black but it was sparkly.

 

"You know me so well," Dan said with a laugh.

 

Dan ended up picking out a nice new laptop which Phil bought two of, one for himself, along with a set of headphones. And Phil picked out a bunch of school supply stuff. By the time they left Phil had spent over four thousand dollars on things. "Are you sure this is okay?" Dan questioned again as they got back into the car.

 

"Yes, I love buying gifts for people, it's sort of a problem," Phil said with a laugh motioning to the backseat full of bags. "And we still have places to go."

 

It was hours later when they got home and Dan was exhausted. "You have far too much energy it’s unfair," Dan said as he flopped down on the couch in the living room.

 

Phil laughed. "I'm tired to, it just doesn't show as much," he said, passing Dan the phone and laptop boxes for him to get them all working.

 

"If you're tired do you want a drink?" Dan said sitting up and meeting Phil's eyes.

 

"Are you offering?" Phil questioned, making sure he understood.

 

"Yes," Dan said blushing lightly. Phil hadn't bitten him since the night Dan pushed him off.

 

"Not because you feel you owe me, correct?" Phil asked, always cautious.

 

"Phil, I have never felt as comfortable around anyone as I do around you. I promise If I didn't want it I wouldn't have asked. Can you relax please?" Dan said.

 

"I'm sorry. There is still a part of me that feels like this all too good to be true and that you're just going along with this because you feel you have too," Phil said with a sigh, sitting on the couch beside Dan.

 

"You feel like this is a dream?" Dan questioned.

 

"Every single day," Phil responded.

 

Dan didn't have words for how he felt in that moment. Well besides the obvious I love you. But he decided to keep that to himself, instead leaning over and kissing Phil, slowly at first, testing the waters to see if he'd let him. When he started kissing back Dan deepened the kiss climbing in his lap. Dan pulled back, biting his lower lip gently. "I don't think we are very good at treating each other as just friends," he said with a smirk.

 

"I am trying, but it's so hard to control myself around you," Phil said with a laugh, putting his arms around Dan's waist. 

 

"Would you rather I not do stuff like this?" Dan asked, blushing.

 

"No, I realized it's unfair of me to treat you like a child. It's something I am trying to work through," Phil replied, leaning forward and kissing Dan's forehead.

 

"What is?" Dan asked, looking at him confused.

 

Phil sighed. "Dan, you know it's alright if you're not interested in me right?" he asked.

 

"But I am interested in you, I've told you that," Dan replied.

 

"Yes, but humor me," Phil said.

 

"Well then yeah, I know I'm allowed to not be into you if that's what you're asking," Dan responded, still confused.

 

"Okay let me see if I can make this clearer. I want you to know that I love you, but I can love you in any way that works for you. If you want a friend, I can be that. If you want something like family, a person who is always there even if you don't see them for years, I can be that to. I guess what I'm trying to say is no matter what happens I want you to know I am always here for you, and I want you to always be able to come to me. And most importantly I don't want you to feel any obligations. My home is your home now, whenever you want it for the rest of your life. You can bring home girls, boys, anything in between. You can tell me you hate me everyday and lock yourself in your room, and this will still be you're home. To put it simply my love for you is unconditional." Phil finally finished his long ramble and laughed. "That probably made it more confusing huh?" he added.

 

Dan leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Phil and cuddling close to him. "No, it makes sense, and thank you," Dan said pausing. "I feel like I should say more but I'm unsure how to respond to all that, I think I'm still processing." He laughed.

 

"That's alright, you don't have to say anything, my love," Phil replied, kissing the top of Dan's head and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

 

After a couple minutes of just being close to him, cuddled up in his arms Dan spoke again. "Does this mean It's okay for me to say I like you now?"

 

"Be you're truest and most authentic self and know no matter what I will love you for it," he responded.

 

Dan smiled against his chest. "I'm pretty sure I love you Phil," Dan said, leaning up to kiss him again. "Now drink, because I know you haven't had anything since breakfast," he added, sitting up again so Phil could have access to his neck.

 

Phil laughed, shaking his head but smiling. "Alright, let me know if it hurts," he said. Dan nodded and Phil leaned in, placing his left hand on the back of Dan's head kissing his neck softly, and taking the younger mans hand in his own interlocking their fingers.

 

Phil nipped at his neck lightly with normal teeth as a warning before his fangs sunk into Dan's neck. The pain seemed less strong this time and Dan relaxed resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "I'm happy," Dan said quietly, not really to anyone but just because it was nice to be able to say he was happy without it being a lie.

 

Dan could feel Phil's lips curve up into a smile for a quick second and after about a minute he released his teeth and starting licking Dan's neck to clean the blood. "I'm so glad you're happy," he whispered back.

 

"Phil?" Dan questioned, feeling flushed because that same feeling of lust was starting to take over again and Phil continuing to kiss, suck, and lick at his neck wasn't helping.

 

"Yes Dan?" he asked, pulling back from Dan's neck to look him in the eye and peck his lips quickly.

 

"You said before that I could ask you anything right?" Dan was still very unsure and nervous and he knew Phil could sense it.

 

"Of course," Phil replied running his hand though Dan's hair. 

 

"Could you... I mean... Would you... umm... I..." Dan stuttered barely able to get any words out and certainly not the ones he wanted to get his point across.

 

Phil smiled and laughed lightly. "Take all the time you need, but relax, whatever you want to ask is fine." 

 

Dan took a deep breath trying to calm down though it didn't work well. He laughed at his own awkwardness and sighed. "I can't... can't talk about this stuff." 

 

"So it's something sexual?" Phil questioned.

 

"Well yeah, not really, but I guess," Dan answered. "I don't want to have sex yet or anything like that, I'm not ready for that. But I just have questions and stuff, like all I know about sex is stuff I've seen in the occasional adult film or whatever. And stuff from sex-ed when I was young," Dan said surprised by the fact that he wasn't embarrassed to say that.

 

"Are you saying you'd like to have 'the talk?'" Phil asked, looking serious.

 

Dan laughed. "Hell no. I understand enough that I don't need that, also I think I would die of humiliation" he responded.

 

"Well there is no need for that," Phil replied with a frown.

 

"I'm just teasing; I feel comfortable asking you questions. It's just what I wanted to ask wasn't really a question so much as a request." Dan said.

 

"Request away," Phil said with a large hand flourish.

 

"I was wondering if I could touch you," Dan said, trying to remain calm but still feeling the blush rise to his cheeks. 

 

"Wait, what are you asking? be more clear," Phil responded.

 

"Oh, sorry that’s not what I meant," Dan said, quickly getting flustered after he realized how that sounded. "I meant could I remove your shirt," Dan said trying to get the words out before he had time to think and take them back.

 

Phil smiled. "Yes, that you may do," he responded. Dan studied his face for any sort or judgment but he really didn't seem to mind Dan's awkwardness and inexperience. Phil leaned forward kissing him again "Gosh, you really are so adorable."

 

Dan kissed him back, pulling away with a smile. He lifted the edge of Phil's t-shirt carefully, slowly revealing the skin underneath. Phil was lanky fit, the kind of fit that you couldn't see with clothes on, but underneath his shirt there was a set of defined -though not extremely so- abs. Dan ran his finger up and down the patch of skin he had revealed mesmerized. He'd known he was gay for a long time but never had the chance to be with a guy in any way, and even this was totally new and exciting, being able to touch someone.

 

"Is this weird?" Dan questioned, looking up at Phil for some sort of reassurance he wasn't being a total freak.

 

Phil laughed. "No, believe it or not I still remember the first time I was able to touch a man, it's fine." He put his arms back around Dan's waist. 

 

"Okay, if you want me to stop tell me yeah?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and closed his eyes as if giving him permission to touch him as he wanted without judgment. Dan lifted his shirt the rest of the way off, Phil lifted his arms helping him. His chest was almost completely hairless which didn't really surprise Dan since he was young despite his years. 

 

"Damn you're gorgeous," Dan said quietly not really meaning to say it out loud. Phil laughed and smiled, blush forming on his checks but didn't speak. Dan ran his hands up from his stomach to his shoulders, feeling his body move underneath him. He moved one hand down to stroke his side while the other touched down his arm. Dan leaned in gently placing a kiss on his neck. It was warm and soft and felt wonderful, so he continued to kiss and lick his neck wondering if vampires could get hickies and if Phil would be mad if he gave him one. 

 

"Alright, I'm sorry Dan but you're going to need to stop that now," Phil said gently.

 

"Oh sorry, am I hurting you?" Dan asked pulling back quickly and noticing Phil had his eyes open again.

 

"It's not that, it's just," Phil paused blushing. "As much as I wish I could control myself for you, certain parts of my body have a mind of there own," he said with a soft laugh.

 

"Oh that's fine, I understand that," Dan said, climbing off of him. As much as Dan may wish it he wasn't out of his awkward boner stage yet. He was lucky it hadn't been much of a problem with Phil. But if he hadn't stopped it would have been a problem very soon. "Uhh... Thanks for that though, it felt really good," Dan said laughing awkwardly.

 

"You don't have to thank me for everything you know," Phil said with a giggle jabbing Dan in the side with his elbow lightly. "Now pass me my shirt." 

 

Dan leaned over and grabbed the shirt off where it had fallen into the floor, passing it to him. "That's what happens when you're raised by your grandmother, you get too used to the please’s and thank you's, even in weird situations." 

 

Phil stood up pulling his shirt back on, then leaned down to kiss Dan. "Well I have only love for that women because she raised you to be the wonderful man you are." 

 

"Shut up," Dan said blushing deeply. 

 

"As you wish. But just for the record it felt even better for me," Phil said. "Now what do you want for dinner because you haven't eaten either?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written by a person who didn't finish high-school and felt super crappy about it for a long time. Now I have gone back and finished school and I can say that it really does make no difference other than the paper, at least in my opinion. I wish I hadn't been so down on myself for years because of it ^^;
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! <3 And if you have the option of schooling I do think it's great, but don't put so much pressure on yourself.


	9. Firsts

After a month of living with Phil they had really found their rhythm. Phil gave him around an hour of lesson time after he got back from work. And in the mornings he got up early and got all Dan's school stuff ready so when he woke up he could do homework that related to the things Phil taught him the night before. The older man was a fantastic teacher and Dan was already starting to think he would be able go to college next semester. 

 

Dan got a part time job waiting tables as the Calories Cafe and Louise's mother was also teaching him to bake. Dan was definitely starting to have what he'd always wanted. Well almost... Him and Phil still slept in different rooms and hadn't gone past light making out. 

 

It was Saturday around 1:30 and Dan was waiting tables at the cafe when he heard his cell ringing from his bag that he'd left behind the counter. "Hey Louise, can you grab that?" he called. Louise was sitting at the counter doing homework. 

 

"Yeah sure," she responded, reaching over the counter and feeling around till she felt the phone. "Hey Phil," she said, picking up the phone. Dan had call display so she knew who it was, but also only Louise, her mother, and Phil had his number so guessing wasn't hard.

 

Dan went behind the counter to make coffee and tea for a group of older ladies who came in every Saturday to 'stitch and bitch' as they called it. But really they were just knitting and talking about random things. He tried to listen in on the conversation but could only hear Louise's side.

 

"Yeah, you too," she said with a smile "I can get him to call you back if you want, he is waiting on the knitters so he can't talk to you right now." She laughed. "No way they think he's cute, they always want him to wait on them when he's around," Sshe said. "Exactly I mean he really is a cutie." She looked up at Dan giving him a wink. He blushed, knowing Phil was probably agreeing. "Alright, yeah, he'll call you when he's on break, talk to you soon." She hung up the phone slipping it back into Dan's bag.

 

Dan finished pouring the last cup of tea and placed it on the tray of drinks. "What's up?" he asked her, getting some different cookies and squares from the display case on the counter.

 

"Not sure, he just said he wanted to tell you something, it didn't sound serious though," she responded. "Is he coming to pick you up from work today? It's a while since I've seen him," she said, returning her attention to her "homework" which Dan could now see was just doodling.

 

"Alright, I'll call him after. And no, I plan on walking home," Dan responded, grabbing the tray off the counter and heading over to serve the ladies. He was glad that Louise and Phil were friendly though they hadn't met much. He was hoping to have Louise over to the house at some point but he was scared she'd find out the truth. One that they were dating, he still hadn't told her and it hurt him, and two that Phil was really a vampire.

 

"You don't have your license yet?" One of the knitting ladies whose name was either Elaine or Ellen -he couldn't remember- asked as Dan approached, clearly hearing some of his conversation with Louise. 

 

"I do actually but my uncle is still teaching me how to drive so I'm not able to drive alone yet, also he takes the car to work," Dan answered, placing the drinks in front of them with a smile. They were an odd bunch but they were really nice and he did like them.

 

"Do you have to walk far?" The youngest of the group whose name was Rose asked.

 

"No, not at all," Dan replied. "Anything else I can get you?"

 

"No thank you, I think we are good for now," Martha -his favorite of the group- said, smiling at him. 

 

"Alright, if you need anything just ask," Dan said before heading to a different table of people who had sat down while he was making the coffee.

 

Around 3:00 the place started to slow down. It was most popular on the weekends between twelve and two so that’s mostly when they needed an extra waiter. Though Dan knew they could get by without him. Louise's mom was just helping him out so he'd have something to put on a resume. 

 

"Thanks so much for the help today," she said, coming from the back room and passing Dan his pay check. 

 

"No problem. Thanks," he responded, taking the envelope from her and shoving it in his bag. "Unless you need help cleaning up I'm gonna start heading home."

 

"We'll be alright, Louise can help," she responded with a smile. 

 

"Alright." Dan gave Louise a quick hug goodbye before exiting the Cafe and heading home. He took his phone out of his bag and called Phil. "Hello this is Phil's phone gues-" It started to go to his message but cut off half way.

 

"Dan," Phil's voice said cheerily from the other side. 

 

"Hey, sorry I know you're probably working right now but I just wanted to call back and make sure everything was okay," Dan said.

 

"It's alright I can take a few minute break. And yes love, everything is fine, I just wanted to ask you something," Phil replied.

 

"What is it?" Dan asked, getting curious.

 

"Well my work is having a function at the end of the week because it will be the hospitals 25th year and I am expected to go, so I was wondering if you'd want to come with me," Phil answered.

 

"You mean like as your date?" Dan questioned. Still no one knew they were dating and in public they tried to keep it at least somewhat discrete.

 

"Well, that's what I had been hoping, but if you want I could tell everyone you're my nephew. Or if you're uncomfortable you don't have to come, whatever is best for you," Phil said, quickly backtracking.

 

"No!" Dan yelled by accident. "Sorry," he said, quieting back down. "I would love to go," he added, feeling a warmth in him at the fact that Phil wanted people to know they were dating.

 

"Fantastic," Phil said sounding enthused. "Guess we will have to go get you that suit now huh?" he added with a laugh.

 

Dan laughed. "Unless skinny jeans and graphic tees are work casual then yes." 

 

"Well actually it's black tie," he said sounding excited. "They decided why not give everyone a chance to dress up since we're in scrubs all the time."

 

"Wow.... I've never been to a fancy event like that, are you sure you want to take dorky little me?" Dan asked with a laugh.

 

"Of course, there is no one else in the world I'd rather spend time with," Phil said, Dan could hear his smile through the phone. 

 

"I love you," Dan said.

 

"Love you too, darling," Phil replied. "I should be getting back to work."

 

"Alright, see you later." Dan hung up the phone, smiling to himself. 'How did I ever get so lucky' he thought.

Dan got home and looked at the lesson plan Phil had made up for him the day before. Phil also had little notes and reminders in case Dan got stuck but he was starting to not need them anymore. He finished his homework though technically it was all homework since it was all at home. And headed into the kitchen to put on dinner. Dan took a frozen pizza that he had made Phil buy out of the freezer because he was too lazy to cook for just himself, and put it in the oven. 

Dan took a shower while the pizza was cooking then he flopped down on the couch flipping on the TV to watch while he ate. Even though he was much more comfortable in Phil's house now he still got a bit lonely sometimes when Phil wasn't around. Even if they were in different rooms Dan liked knowing he was close by. Dan was halfway through a movie when he heard the front door, he paused it, jumping up from the couch and running to greet Phil. 

 

"Welcome back Phil," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

 

Phil kissed him back dropping his coat and bag on the floor. "Glad to be back," he said with a smile. "How's your day been?" he asked, heading into the kitchen.

 

"It was great, this hot guy I kind of have feelings for called and asked me out," Dan said following him into the kitchen.

 

Phil laughed. "You’re a dork," he said grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. 

 

"Yep, but I'm your dork," Dan said with a grin. He loved that they had become a real couple or at least what he thought of as a real couple.

 

Phil smiled as response, cutting open his bag and pouring it into a wine glass. "Be honest with me, now that you've thought about it, are you excited or nervous for the party?" he asked.

 

"A bit of both with a bit of terrified mixed in," Dan said with a shrug. "I am excited to spend the night with you, but I've never been in a situation where I had to act like an adult and I'm not really sure how. And I'm scared if I do something weird it will look bad on you," Dan answered as truthfully as he could.

 

"It will be fine; I promise you that the only person there I will be trying to impress is you. Because at the end of the day those people mean nothing to me, when I leave work I don't think about any of them. But when I leave home you're all I think about," he said. Phil leaned in as if to kiss Dan but pulled back. "Sorry forgot," he added, pointing to the blood he was currently drinking.

 

"It's okay, I don't really mind that much." Dan leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled. Open mouth kissing with blood involved was completely off the table but a quick peak didn't bother him anymore. "Do your coworkers know your gay?" Dan asked.

 

"I haven't really told them because it's not relevant to what I do, but I don't try and hide it, I'm pretty sure they’ve all guessed by now," Phil answered.

 

"So would I be allowed to kiss you or is that too far?" Dan questioned, wanting to know what he was getting into.

 

"You can always kiss me; I will never turn that down," Phil answered with a smile.

 

"Alright, then I think I'm mostly just excited to go, cause if I start to freak out I can kiss you and I'll be fine," Dan replied.

"Gosh you're cute," Phil said shaking his head. "So how did your homework go?" he asked.

 

 

After an hour of going over schoolwork with Phil they were cuddled up on the couch watching a documentary on otters because Phil insisted they were too cute to skip past when they were flipping channels. Dan was half paying attention but his mind was half elsewhere. They'd been together close to a month now and it was getting harder and harder to keep certain thoughts from his mind. 

 

Dan felt Phil put his hand on his shoulder. "What's on your mind?" Phil asked.

 

"Nothing," Dan said quickly. 

 

"Well, you were somewhere else because I was trying to talk to you and you seemed like you couldn't even hear," Phil responded.

 

"Oh sorry," Dan said blushing.

 

"It's fine, but if you're tired you should go to bed and if you want to say something you should," Phil said gently.

 

"I'm not asexual!" Dan blurted out loudly, quickly covering his mouth and blushing heavily.

 

"Alright then," Phil said, trying to hold back a laugh.

 

"I mean, I just... You said before if I never wanted sex, that would be okay, well I do at some point want sex," Dan said, feeling even more embarrassed once those words left his mouth.

 

"Okay that's good to know. What type of sex are you interested in?" Phil asked flicking off the TV and turning toward Dan, clearly in his teacher mode.

 

"Christ on a bike! Do we have to talk about that?" Dan said hiding his face.

 

"No, of course not, but you seemed as if you wanted to, was I wrong?" Phil asked.

 

"No...." Dan paused fidgeting. "I'm interested in sex with you," he said, his voice muffled by the blanket his face was hiding in.

 

"What did you say love?" Phil asked leaning closer trying to hear him through the blankets.

 

"I want sex with you..." Dan said, lifting his face from the blankets. "I mean only if you want, and it doesn't have to be now, but I mean.... I think about it, like what it would be like and stuff...." Dan said awkwardly pausing and stuttering.

 

"You know I don't like to say anything that could make you feel pressure, because if you had sex with me only because I wanted it, I can't even imagine the dread I would feel. But with that in mind I won't say the thoughts haven't crossed my mind as well," Phil responded.

 

"When was the last time you had sex?" Dan asked.

 

"If you want the exact date I will need a bit of time to work that out but it's been around five years," Phil replied.

 

"That long?" Dan asked, clearly appearing as shocked as he was.

 

"Now now, don't give me that face," Phil said with a laugh bopping Dan on the nose with his finger. "But yes that long, I don't have sex for the sake of sex anymore."

 

"Does it bother you that I have literally no experience?" Dan asked, face still red.

 

"No, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I love you exactly as you are," Phil answered warmly.

 

"It bothers me," Dan said looking up at him. "I'm scared that I won't do something right or that you won't like it, I mean you've had a lot of sex and I feel like you'll be disappointed," he said calmly.

 

"Daniel, even if sex with you was the worst sex of my life I would still be so insanely attracted to you. You are beautiful on the inside and so gorgeous it should be a sin, sometimes I can barely handle being around you because as much as I try not to, there are times I have thoughts about you that I don't want to have without your consent," Phil said, keeping his eyes locked on the younger mans.

 

"Jesus Phil, you can't just say things like that to a hormonal teenage boy," Dan said, grabbing a pillow from beside him and laying it on his lap to cover the semi that was starting. Dan would have died if this had happened two weeks ago but he was getting a little less shy as the days went on.

 

"Sorry," Phil said trying to stifle a laugh. "Want to finish the movie or do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?" he asked trying to help. 'I truly envy his ability to never seem embarrassed or flustered' Dan thought to himself.

 

Dan moved his hand to run his finger around in little circles on Phil's leg nervously. "Any chance we could maybe try?" Dan asked.

 

"You need to ask that more clearly because I am up for trying some things but penetration is not one of those, I think it's better to start else where," Phil said.

 

Dan burst out laughing. "You really gotta stop acting like an overprotective parent trying to give me the talk, I love you but it really kills the mood," he said with smirk. 

 

Phil laughed too. "It will get better once I know your comfortable with it," he responded.

 

"Well where do you think we should start?" Dan questioned.

 

"Do you trust me?" Phil asked.

 

"Of course," Dan responded, leaning over to kiss him.

 

"Then follow me and say stop the second you don't like something, alright?" Phil said standing up from the couch. The blankets had been hiding the fact that Dan wasn't the only one wanting this. 'Damn him being able to stay composed with a fucking boner!' Dan thought.

 

Dan grinned feeling a little more confident. "Yes sir," he said bringing his hand up to his forehead in a mock salute. Phil picked him up bridal style and carried him into Phil's bedroom placing him carefully on the bed as if he was scared Dan would break. 

 

"God, the things you do to me," Phil said, pinning Dan's arms above his head with one hand and holding his face gently with the other leaning down and kissing him quickly, it started off soft but before long they were going at each other mouths like they needed it to live. 

 

Dan tried to move his arms and realized even with only one of Phil's hands holding his down there was no chance of him moving them. Dan clasped and unclasped them hoping Phil would get the hint which he did, quickly removing his hands from Dan and slowing to a stop checking he was okay. "Sorry, I just couldn't stand not touching you any longer," Dan said breathily, slipping his hands under Phil's shirt to touch his soft pale skin.

 

Phil smiled at Dan, leaning back down to kiss him on the lips before pulling back again and climbing off from on top of him. Phil turned on the lamp on the night side table before getting up and flicking off the light switch on the wall. "Can you sit up for me?" he asked, returning to Dan's side by the bed.

 

Dan did as he said and sat up crossing his legs and looking at him in confusion. Phil laughed lightly reaching over and gently pulling his legs till he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs over the side. "Oh" Dan made a sound of awkward understanding as he realized where Phil was going with this.

 

Phil smiled at him again as he watched his face turn from confused to embarrassed. "Do you still want to do this?" he asked, crouching down in front of Dan so they were at eye level.

 

Dan nodded, but when Phil continued to look at him he realized he wanted an answer with words. "Yes, I'm nervous because this is weird but I definitely want this," Dan answered. 

 

"Alright, consent can be taken away at any point," Phil said as a reminder before pecking Dan on the lips again. "May I take these off?" he asked, putting his hand on the button on Dan's jeans. 

 

Dan's instant reaction of panic flashed across his face and he could tell Phil saw it. Phil opened his mouth probably to say they could stop but Dan cut him off. "I don't want to stop, I really like you Phil, you make me feel loved and accepted and because of you I'm learning to love who I am on the inside. It's just my body I’m not that comfortable with, you seeing me naked scares me," he admitted. "But no matter how long we wait I don't think this feeling will go away, so please just let me be awkward and shy and help me get through this," Dan added.

 

"Of course my love, be awkward all you want. I love that part of you to, because I love all of you," Phil said sweetly, kissing Dan's lips again. Phil stood up pulling off his shirt and popping the button on his jeans. 

 

He probably didn't intend it to look as sexy as he did but in Dan's mind it went in slow motion and he couldn't stop watching. Phil noticed him watching and winked and it shot straight to Dan's dick. His mind wasn't sure how to feel but his body definitely knew.

 

Phil came to stand directly in front of Dan, reaching down under the hem of his shirt and pulling lightly. Dan put my arms up and he pulled his shirt off. "You're beautiful," He murmured, leaning to kiss Dan's neck and crouching again so he could kiss down Dan's lightly defined chest.

 

Dan tried to be patient knowing that Phil was taking his time for his sake, but it was difficult because his mind wanted this and his body needed it. He reached past Phil and tried to undo the button on his own jeans, failing the first try but getting it when he tried again. 

 

Phil looked up at him and Dan could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. "Can you lay back and relax for me?" Phil asked gently. Dan nodded, laying back till he was resting flat on the bed with his legs still over the side. Dan heard the zipper on his jeans start be pulled down slowly as if giving him the chance to object, but there was no way he was doing that now. 

 

After a moment Phil started to pull down his jeans and boxers down at the same time. And there was a part of Dan that wanted to sit up and cover himself but he fought it off. 'It's Phil remember? He loves you, he will still love you after this no matter what' Dan reminded himself, taking a deep breath as he felt himself being exposed to the cold air. 

 

Phil put his hand Dan's upper leg clearly trying to make him as comfortable as he could be. "You're still beautiful," he said, quelling the fear that was starting to rise in Dan's chest. 

 

Phil's touches were soft at first, as if he was testing Dan's reactions before wrapping his hand around him close to the base. Dan felt what he assumed must be Phil's tongue on his member and shot up instantly. Phil was sitting back with his hands up as he always did when he thought he'd crossed a line. "It's fine," Dan said quickly trying to calm him. Phil put his hands down but keep his eyes locked on Dan's. "It's just shouldn't we be using a condom for this?" Dan asked. 

 

Phil smiled. "Oh that’s all you're worried about?" he asked.

 

"Well yeah, I mean I know you should use them for sex and this isn't like that kind of sex but still," Dan said.

 

"Normally yes, definitely, always. Especially if you don't know your partner’s history or if you haven't been tested recently. Though you should get tested often if having frequent unprotected sex. But I can't catch STD's or anything like that, and I can't be a host to them either, so with me there is no risk of that, I promise you, I would never ever put you at risk like that," Phil answered taking Dan's hand with his.

 

"Oh... I guess I didn't think about the not fully human thing. Alright if you're sure, I trust you so I'm not concerned, I just thought it was what you supposed to do," Dan said. Phil leaned up and kissed him and Dan smiled.

 

"Good to continue?" Phil questioned, awaiting a response.

 

"Fuck yes," Dan answered enthusiastically, laying back down on the bed.

 

It was only seconds before Dan felt the wetness back again, the flat of Phil's tongue warm and soft against his tip. Dan gripped at the sheets underneath him resisting the urge to put his hands in Phil's hair. The feeling was so wonderful and overwhelming that he couldn't help but make a quiet moaning noise. 

 

Dan heard Phil giggle softly before placing a kiss on the tip of his dick and slowly sliding his open lips down the head until it was incased in the wet heat of his mouth. "Fucking Christ" Dan said unable to keep himself as silent as he wanted to, he could already feel that this wasn't going to last as long as he wanted. 'Fuck you, teenage hormones!' he cursed to himself.

 

Dan heard a click sound and was trying to figure out what it was in his head without opening his eyes to look because they were clenched shut in pleasure. But then he felt the cold slickness of lube, not the most pleasant feeling but Phil quickly remedied that by wrapping his hand back around the base and sliding it up and down pumping Dan's dick. Dan let out more sounds of pleasure no longer being able to keep them all inside. And he could feel Phil's lips curve into a smile. 

 

Phil started humming and Dan felt chills run up his body with the vibrations it was sending though him. "Phil," he moaned out quietly as warning to let him know this was sadly going to be over soon. Phil removed his hands for a moment and then Dan felt his mouth slowly sliding down on him and he sat up quickly, no longer able to keep his hands out of Phil's hair.

 

Dan blushed deeply seeing the sight in front of him, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, in between his legs, giving him the most pleasurable moment of his life. Dan laced his fingers in Phil's hair as he felt Phil's mouth cover him completely, and Dan felt his throat around the head. His whole body felt on fire as if he could boil over at any minute. Dan pulled lightly on his hair because that was as much warning as he could give. 

 

Phil pulled off, smiling up at Dan before grabbing a box of tissues on the night stand and quickly finishing Dan off with his hands. Dan let out an embarrassingly loud noise and fell backwards into the bed. "My god that was amazing," Dan said when he regained the ability to speak. 

 

Phil laughed as he got up off the floor and sat beside him on the bed. "I was gonna ask how it was but I guess that answers that," he said, smiling and placing a kiss on Dan's stomach.

 

"Life changing," Dan said with a laugh. Sitting up to get his pants back on. "Like seriously though, that was probably the best feeling I've ever felt," he added, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Thank you," Dan said, blushing lightly.

 

"I'm glad," Phil said kissing him back. He giggled when Dan ran his hands up and down his beautiful body. 

 

"Can I help you out?" Dan asked, pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

 

"Thank you, but I'm alright. One thing at a time," Phil responded. "My heart's still racing," he added, taking Dan's hand and placing it on his chest.

 

Dan smiled. "Did you actually enjoy that?" he asked, looking serious. Dan always thought blow jobs were only for the receiver but Phil looked pleased in a way he didn't quite understand.

 

"Of course, I know it's a weird thing to understand when you haven't done it but it can be quite fun for both people involved," Phil said with a wink.

 

"Well next time you'll have to let me see what it's like on the other side," Dan replied.

 

"There will be a next time?" Phil asked, grinning slightly. 

 

"Yes definitely," Dan responded enthusiastically. "I really love you and I think I'll very much like exploring these things with you," he added.

 

Phil smiled, sitting up against the headboard and pulling Dan close. "I love you as well darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything sexual in a RPF and it feels kind of weird >.<; Keep in mind this is all OOC and is in no way how I believe these boys are. The only reason I am okay writing it is because they seem to be okay with us doing it from what they've said in videos. If they've stated anywhere that they are not okay with it, then let me know please! I want to respect them as much as I can.
> 
> Thanks <3


	10. Dear old friend

They slept together that night, without a pillow barrier. For the first time Dan was able to sleep cuddled close to Phil and it was a wonderful feeling. When Dan woke up the sun was starting to shine in through the curtains and he pulled the covers up over his face to hide from it. He heard a laugh and quickly threw the covers off, seeing Phil laying beside him drinking coffee, with his laptop open on his lap. "You're not at work?" Dan questioned confused. Phil was never late and never skipped work at least not since he'd lived here.

 

"Right you are, I'm not," Phil said, placing his coffee on the side table and leaning down to kiss Dan's forehead. "I took a vacation day," he added.

 

"Why? Are you feeling alright?" Dan asked, sitting up.

 

"I am feeling great but I felt guilty leaving you here sleeping in my bed alone after last night," Phil answered.

 

Dan laughed. "Didn't want me feeling like a one-night stand?" he said.

 

"Well no, I didn’t," Phil said "Plus I have never taken a vacation day from this job so I feel I have the right to take one," he added.

 

"Well I appreciate it. I would have been fine either way. But I'm happy you're here," Dan said with a smile.

 

"How do you feel after last night?" Phil asked, closing the lid on his laptop and placing it down on the floor by the bed.

 

"I feel fantastic," Dan replied, scooching over to cuddle up next to him. "Can I start sleeping in here every night?" he asked. 

 

Phil laughed. "I suppose if that's what you want, then sure," he said, wrapping his arm around Dan and pulling even closer.

 

"Only if it's okay with you, I understand if you're used to sleeping alone and prefer it that way," Dan replied.

 

"I've spent enough years sleeping alone I welcome the company," Phil said, running his hand through Dan's hair. "But I would feel more comfortable If you still keep your own room as well to store your stuff and for if you want alone time."

 

"Alright that works for me," Dan responded, tracing the pattern on Phil's t-shirt with his fingers. "Did you get a chance to look over my schoolwork from yesterday?" Dan asked, seeing the small stack of papers on his desk.

 

"Yes I did," Phil answered removing his arm from around Dan and reaching for them. "You got this wrong here," he said, pointing to a red circle he'd drawn on the test sheet. "And your essay needs a bit of work in this part, I get what you were going for but if I didn't know you personally it wouldn't make much sense." He passed Dan the papers to look over.

 

"Okay, I will work on it," Dan said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

 

"I am very proud of you Dan, you've improved immensely in only a few weeks," Phil said.

 

"That's because I have the worlds best teacher," Dan replied, snuggling back under his arm.

 

"It's easy to be a good teacher when you have a wonderful student," Phil replied. "Since I took the day off, do you want to go get a suit for the work party Saturday?" he asked. 

 

"Yeah sure, I can probably be ready in an hour," Dan said, pulling back away from Phil and stretching his arms above his head, yawning.

 

"Alright I will go start on breakfast," Phil said, getting up form the bed. 

 

Breakfast was normal and so was the first half of the car ride but then it got interesting. "Are we going to the mall again?" Dan asked realizing they had taken a different street then they did last time.

 

"No, I thought I'd take you to the guy who makes all my suits for me, he's an old friend, hence why I have so many suits," Phil responded with a laugh.

 

"Oh alright, awesome, I'd love to meet one of your friends," Dan said with a smile.

 

"I'm sure you will like him, he is very kind," Phil said. "Though a bit strange so be prepared.”

 

Dan laughed. "You're not really in a place to call anyone strange," he said with a laugh.

 

"You'd be surprised," Phil responded without giving any more details. 

 

Dan started to wonder what he could mean by that but before he could ask more questions they pulled into a parking lot in front of a small shop with suits in the window. "Is it okay if I introduce you to him as my boyfriend?" Phil asked, shutting off the car and turning in his seat to look at Dan.

 

"Yeah sure," Dan said blushing a little. "Gotta get used to it before the party anyway, right?" he added, not really wanting to admit that he loved the idea of being called his boyfriend.

 

Phil leaned over kissing him quickly on the lips, he pulled away with a soft smile. "Let's go, I want to meet your friend," Dan said, opening the car door and getting out. Phil followed close beside him and held the door open. "Thank you," Dan said with a quick smile stepping inside. 

 

It was beautiful inside, the walls were covered in wallpaper that was a rich shade of blue with gold crating an intricate pattern, the curtains were grey velvet, there were wood chairs that looked hand crafted with silk seats and metal studs, a white leather couch with fur pillows, and gorgeous suits on glass manikins. The whole place just gave off a vibe of 'better then thou' "Wow this place is really fancy," Dan said, looking up and seeing the chandeliers hanging above them creating the perfect amount of light.

 

"Yes Anthony has wonderful taste," Phil said loudly catching the attention of the man behind the tall oak counter.

 

The man behind the counter who had dark brown curly hair not unlike Dan's, a slim figure and was dressed in a suit that fit him like a glove, jumped up. "Phil" He said rushing over to give Phil a kiss on the cheek. Dan's jealousy would have kicked in hard core if this had happened a week ago but he was more secure in his relationship with Phil now. "It's been quite a while what are you doing here?" Anthony asked, taking a step back.

 

"Sorry I've been kind of busy," Phil answered with a laugh. "And I'm here because my beautiful boyfriend Dan is coming to a work function with me and needs a suit," he said with a smile. "Dan, this is my old friend Anthony."

 

"Nice to meet you," Dan said awkwardly, extending a hand. 

 

Anthony waved his hand in dismissal and instead of shaking his hand he gave him a hug. "Lovely to meet you," he said as he pulled away. "You must be special I've never met one of Phil's suitors," he said, making Dan blush.

 

"And I've never met one of his friends" Dan responded.

 

"I'm sure you've heard all about me though" He said in a clearly teasing way.

 

"Yeah lots, like he told me you work at a place that sells suits" Dan said with a laugh.

"I didn't know if was ready to hear about you yet" Phil said. Anthony scoffed and then they both looked at each other and smiled.

 

"How long have you two known each other?" Dan asked. Anthony looked to be around the same age as Phil but because of the vampire thing Dan assumed they couldn't have known each other more than a few years.

 

Suddenly Dan seen Anthony's face switch from the welcome smile to an unsure expression. "Don't worry, he knows, it's fine," Phil said. "We have known each other..." Phil paused, clearly counting in his head. "My gosh I guess almost 20 years," he said.

 

"Wait really?" Dan said sounding as shocked as he was. "I didn't think you'd lived here that long.”

 

"Wait I thought you said he knew?" Anthony said looking to Phil.

 

"About me, not about you," Phil responded with a laugh.

 

"Geez Phil next time call before hand and let me know what's going on, you're stressing me out" He said brushing a hand through his hair. 

 

"Dan, Anthony has been with me since my last life. I was living in America and he was a living as a tailor there, and I needed an expensive looking suit. We met there and when I told him I was moving he came with me and opened a shop here. Because we both had to start over," Phil explained.

 

"Wait, so he knows?" Dan asked not using the word vampire in case he didn't actually know.

 

"Yes, I know his drink of choice," Anthony said. "I myself am a wizard," he added taking a bow with a flourish.

 

"You're joking right?" Dan asked eyes wide. He watched as Anthony snapped his fingers and stars shot out. "Wait, you're not!" Dan screamed not meaning to be that loud.

 

The other two burst out laughing at his high pitched noise. "I told you he was strange," Phil said. "I thought showing you would be better than telling you."

 

"How dare you call me strange," Anthony said in mock anger. He turned to Dan and smiled again. "What's your favorite color?"

 

"Black," Dan answered, confused by the question. 

 

"A color besides black," Anthony said.

 

Dan paused. "I don't know, pastel pink," he said, saying the first color that came to mind.

 

Anthony lifted his hand and ran it through Phil's hair, and it went pale pink. "That's for calling me strange," he said with a grin.

 

"Holy shit!" Dan cursed. "How are you a wizard? How long have you been around? do you make your suits with magic? Do you-" Dan was in the middle of asking questions when Anthony cut him off.

 

"My suits are magical but I would never use magic to make them, that would be a dishonor to the high skill of seamstresses before me."

 

"He takes his work very seriously," Phil added in.

 

"And I have been around a little over 100 years so still quite a bit younger then your boyfriend here," He said, gesturing to Phil. "And I come from a long line of wizards, it skips a few generations but I got the trait that gives me the power of magic, though because it's been watered down I am not powerful like my great great great grandfather was. I'm sure his grandfathers were stronger again but I never met them," Anthony explained.

 

"How did you never tell me this was a thing?" Dan said turning to Phil.

 

"Because if we didn't end up staying together I didn't want you wrapped up in this world. I wanted you to be able to go back to living a normal life," Phil answered, taking Dan's hand in his.

 

Dan blushed softly. "I guess that makes sense, but my life was never normal anyway and I'd never want to live a world without you," Dan said, realizing how dumb that sounded and getting embarrassed.

 

"What a cutie," Anthony said with a smile. "I'm going to pick out some suits for you to try on, so head down that hall when you're ready," he said, pointing to the hallway behind them before taking his leave down it to give them space.

 

Phil leaned down kissing him and Dan laced his hands in his hair kissing him back. He pulled away a moment later. "I want to know as much as I can about your life," Dan said smiling at him. "Because I want to be a part of it."

 

"You are the biggest part of it, my love. But I understand what you're saying and I will try to tell you as much as I can. To save time I'll skip the boring stuff because it takes a long time to go over 200 years," Phil said with a laugh.

 

"Fair enough," Dan said leaning in to place another quick kiss on his lips. "You look hot with pink hair to by the way," he added with a smirk before heading down the hall.

 

Phil turned to look in a mirror in the hallway and took a step back in shock. "I thought you were kidding Ant, this better fade!" he yelled. Dan could hear Anthony's laugh from a changing room at the end of the small hallway.

 

"Don't worry it will only last a few hours, I wouldn't make Dan here have to live with that for the rest of his life," Anthony said, gesturing to the pale pink hair.

 

Dan laughed. "I wouldn't mind honestly, but I do love his natural color," he said, starting to feel more comfortable around Anthony.

 

Anthony laughed “Oh yes natural, that’s right,” he said teasingly.

 

Dan looked confused. “Is it not naturally black?” he questioned, looking to Phil.

 

“Well… technically it is now.” Phil said with a laugh. “I was born a ginger,” he added.

 

“Really?” Dan looked at Phil and squinted. “No, I think the black suits you.”

 

"You can thank me for that, I changed it permanently back when we met so he could stop wasting his money on dye," Anthony said. "Now go in there and try things on," he said, shooing Dan into the changing room.

 

Dan entered the changing room looking around, it was a good size with the same wallpaper from outside and a large golden framed mirror. The walls were lined with suits Anthony had picked out. "You might want to get a seat Phil this could take awhile," he said, closing the door behind him and starting to undress.

 

"That's fine take all the time you need." Dan heard Phil say from the other side of the door.

 

"Want a drink?" He heard Anthony ask.

 

"No thank you, I'm driving home," Phil responded.

 

"Would you like a drink Dan?" Anthony asked speaking louder to be sure Dan could hear, not that the room was soundproofed in any way.

 

"Too young to drink legally," Dan said with a laugh.

 

"My gosh Phil, not even out of high school? How shameful," he said in a clearly teasing tone. 

 

"Oh shut it, he's 19," Dan heard Phil say followed by a smacking noise. 

 

Dan heard the two outside chatting and laughing but decided not to really listen, instead looking at the suits and picking the order to try them on. He tried on a few suits but none of them felt right. He found the shirt he liked but the rest took awhile. "I like this one," Dan said stepping out of the change room in a suit made of black pants, a black tux style jacket with glitter on the lapels and crisp white shirt. "But I'm not sure how this goes on," he said, holding out a bowtie.

 

Both the boys laughed but Phil got up off the stool he was sitting on to help him. He put it around Dan's neck and tied it into a bow pulling at the edges till he was happy. He leaned back taking a look. "You look wonderful," he said, stepping aside so Dan could look in the mirror.

 

"It seems so unfitting," Dan said staring at himself.

 

"I think it fits you almost perfectly, would need a few alterations but everything does," Anthony said coming up behind him.

 

"No I don't mean that, fit wise it's great, you picked perfectly. It just seems so weird, me in a suit, like who am I kidding," Dan said.

 

"If you don't like it you don't have to wear one," Phil said, putting an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek quickly. 

 

"I want to; I think it will be fun for a night. But in general I think suits are more your thing than mine. They look better on you," Dan said spinning around to look at his butt in the mirror. 

 

"Well I think that's up for debate," Phil said, looking at Dan's butt in the mirror, making the younger man blush and turn back around. 

 

Anthony laughed. "You two are adorable," he said with a smile. "If you like this one I will take measurements for the adjustments and then you can take it off. Be right back," he said, walking back down the hallway.

 

He returned a few seconds later with a small box. "Take a seat for me," I need to see how it fits sitting before I decide.”

 

"Oh okay," Dan responded taking a seat on the stool Phil had been sitting on. "Could you take in the legs?" Dan asked. "Make them more like skinny jeans?" 

 

"I can if that's what you'd like," Anthony answered, crouching down in front of Dan and pulling at the pant leg taking measurements.

 

"That would make me feel a lot more comfortable, but is it acceptable?" Dan questioned.

 

"Of course, whatever makes you feel the most like yourself is the way you should wear a suit," Anthony answered. He pinned the legs of the pants in so Dan could see how it would look. "Stand for me." 

 

Dan stood up. "Yeah, this could work," he said, starting to feel much happier about this suit thing. "I am starting to understand why this used to be all you wore; it makes you feel powerful," Dan said with a laugh looking at Phil.

 

"I mostly just wore them because Ant insisted on me coming in and getting new clothes a few times a month so I had a nice wardrobe," Phil responded.

 

"Well you are a good looking gentleman you should never have a cheap suit," Anthony replied.

 

"It's true Phil you are too good looking to wear a cheap suit," Dan joined in.

 

"You're the one who introduced me to dressing this way," Phil said with a laugh.

 

"True, true, that was me. Can't say I'm mad about it," Dan said with a wink.

 

Phil laughed. "Go get changed so we can get out of hear I'm going to need to eat soon," he said as Anthony finished with Dan.

 

"Okay be out in a minute," Dan said stepping into the changing room.

 

"Alright we'll be at the front desk," Phil replied and Dan heard two sets of footsteps heading away.

 

"I can't remember the last time you seemed this happy Phil, it's wonderful to see," Dan heard Anthony say. 

 

"Honestly Anthony I don't know if I've ever been this happy for you to remember it," He heard Phil reply. ‘Really? This is the happiest he's ever been? Is it because of me? Could I really make someone as amazing as him that happy?' Dan thought. He blushed feeling warm all over in the best way possible. 

 

Dan changed as quickly as he could and grabbed the suit heading out to meet the other two at the counter. "I don't know what to do with this," he said, holding out the now rumpled up suit. 

 

"Just leave it on the desk," Anthony responded, writing something down on a piece of paper. "Alright I should have this ready by tomorrow so you can come by after work tomorrow," he said, looking to Phil.

 

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow," Phil said giving his friend a hug. "I'll try to call you more often, Dan helped me pick out a new phone and I want to use it.”

 

"I look forward to it. It was wonderful meeting you Dan, truly. If you ever need anything you know where to find me," Anthony said with a smile. 

 

"Thanks, it was great meeting you to," Dan replied. 

 

"See you tomorrow," Phil said, taking Dan's hand and heading out of the small store.

 

"Don't be strangers," Anthony called to them as they left.

 

"He's really nice," Dan said to Phil once the doors had closed behind them.

 

"I'm glad you think so; he is important to me," Phil responded opening the passengers’ car door for Dan.

 

"Thanks," Dan said, getting inside. "Did you guys used to date?" he asked, once Phil was inside the car as well.

 

Phil looked taken aback but spoke anyway. "No we never dated, he's just the only friend I've been able to keep for more then one life, that's special. But I do want to be honest with you and say we did used to hook up sometimes when we were both single," he responded, looking concerned.

 

"It's fine Phil, I'm not upset about that, you've been around almost 200 years I know you've had sex before me it's not a big deal," Dan said, leaning over to kiss him.

 

"So you're okay with me still hanging out with him?" Phil asked.

 

"Of course, I mean you don't plan to have sex with him while we are together, right?" Dan questioned.

 

"No not a chance, we never really worked in any way other then purely friends anyway, but I would most definitely never cheat on you. Or on anyone for that matter, in all my years I've never cheated on anyone," Phil said.

 

"Then there is no problem, I trust you," Dan replied with a smile.

 

Phil smiled back. "I am most certainly the luckiest man in the world," he said, starting the car and driving away from the little suit shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthony is super OOC because I don't watch his content like at all ^^; So apologies for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I stated in the summery this was uploaded under a different name and written differently with original characters before but with the same basic idea. But it is so much more fun this way ^^ I have a bunch more chapters so let me know if you're interested in seeing them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and if you could leave a comment that would be great as they keep me going! :)


End file.
